A Boy Without A Girl
by Archangel Dream
Summary: Someone comes back home to Japan, a part of the past Rukawa struggles to forget. Will he be able to find the real truth before time runs out? No romance here, but sort of self-insert! Gomen!
1. Prologue Revision

Yo, minna-san! My very first fanfic, now officially posted in fanfiction.net! Slam Dunk has been one of my fave anime of all time, and the very _first _one I watched. After seeing Sakuragi head-butt his gang's sorry heads (and bouncing Anzai's flabby tummy), Rukawa muttering "do ahou" to him, Akagi punching Sakuragi for his behavior, and hundreds more wacky antics (half all made by our lovable redhead monkey ^_^), I got hooked into anime and got myself into others ever since then. It has also inspired me to writing and drawing. Now who says TV is bad for you?

**--------**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Yes, I know you've seen this a gazillion times in other fics, and you're sick of reading the big fat letters imprinted into your precious monitor, but for the sake of avoiding international war by the creator, I'm doing it anyway!!

I _do not _own Slam Dunk! Sure wish I do—and so do the others—but the tensai Takehiko Inoue (or should I say Dr. T) owns it, and he deserves all the credit for a job well done. Mind you, though, some of the original characters are mine, and plagiarizing is a big no-no. Unless you get my "yes", that is. ^_~

--------

Here are short notes about the story first. The story basically centers in our kawaii kitsune and his past, but it also has occasional Sakuragi and the team member scenes—like Miyagi and Mitsui—and non-member scenes—Haruko, Sendoh, Jin, blah blah blah—to lighten up the mood. And what's SD without basketball games! This'll be so _not _very short, but I promise it won't be that boring, k?

So, now on to the prologue! I'll deluge you guys with chaps next time (if I get enough reviews), so for now let it be short, just an intro for you, k? So you would know whether you'd like to read more or not. Sankyu!

Itadakimasu! 

**Prologue ~ Revision**

"Scenes of the dawn are so empowered with beauty To make you forget of the coming dusk" 

_  "Rukawa-kun! Hayaku (Hurry up!), we won't ever get to the place with your speed!"_

_  "Yawn! What do you wanna show to me, anyway?"_

_  "Here. Look! A new court! Oniichan (Big brother) made it himself. Isn't it cool?"_

_  "Uhh...sure. What's that for?"_

_  "For basketball, silly. BASKETBALL!"_

_  "Another sport? C'mon, can't we just do what we always did before...on the beach?"_

_  "Oh, you can't shape up like that! You are tall but so slow you won't get anywhere when you grow   up! Let's just get with the basics, ok?"_

_  "Yawn...fine. But I know I'm gonna regret this."  
  
_

  Opening his vision back on his bedroom, Rukawa looked around the familiar pattern on the wall and the cluster of papers lying on the floor, waiting to be thrown away. He was back to reality once again, right in the darkened room.

  
  Rukawa sat up and blinked, then scratched his head in irritation. He couldn't get to sleep for the past few days. If he did in the middle of the night he got the same dream drifting inside his head. At this rate he'll never have stamina for practice. In fact, Akagi already punched his head twice last week for "not being in focus".

  
  He got set quickly and got his trusty ball and Walkman, and went out on the neighborhood following his usual route. Only this time he doesn't have the strength nor the enthusiasm. When he got to the court, various images suddenly swirled inside making him lose his focus. How can he continue like this? 

  
  After only a moment of hesitation he rode on his bike again, this time to no particular direction. He can practice somewhere else...just not there right now.

~*Next chapter – Rukawa's Depths*~

There! Do you like it? I am really crappy in intro's and all, so bear with it. I'll try my best in the later chaps! But first, I'd like some REVIEWS, REVIEWS people! Onegai shimasu!!

See ya again—dead or alive!

~ Rukawa no Miko


	2. Chapter 1 Rukawa's Depths

Yo, minna-san! So I guess this means you're interested ^_^ So here is the next chapter, where a newbie walks into the senior section, much to the amazement of our popular basketball players! But will this pose a threat to someone else? Read on to find out!

Just in case you harbor suspicions about the fic, this is _not _a romance fic. Heck, I'm not even the mushy type! Nobody gets paired up until the later chaps, but the two are part of SD anyway, so no worries for Rukawa fans. ^_^

Review Feedback!! Arigato for the two guys/gals!!

Iluvenis Telperien: Hi! Sankyu for your review! Punctuation errors? Ack! Man, I gotta study my English, gomen for that! ^^ I don't exactly expect a box of reviews, mind you, but I'd really like some criticism first to know what _you _guys want. You're reading this, right? ^_^ 

Frozenfemale: Thanks also! Yup, I'll try making the next ones longer, I'm just getting the hang of writing fics. What's gonna happen? Well, you gotta read to find out. ^_~

By the way, if you're a fanatic of Slam Dunk, why don't you check out animeslamdunk.com? It has _the _Slam Dunk juicy info you wouldn't want to miss. Visit us, will ya? 

Itadakimasu!

**1 ~ Rukawa's Depths**

"A new day rises, the new sun is born 

_But the stars are still there, to guide you back home."_

  "Okay, people, settle down!!" The teacher banged the board loudly with his pointer--which according to the students is the only thing he ever likes—and will for the rest of his life. "This isn't the zoo!"

  "So why'd you have that pointer just like a guide, creep?" a boy on the back row muttered, just loud enough for the sensei to notice. The teacher trotted over to the boy's desk and raised his weapon to start his famous pointer combo when a voice called from the front door.

  "_Sumimasen__ deshita (Excuse me)! I was said to come to Class 3 Section 4. Am I interrupting anything?"_

  The old man immediately stopped in the middle of his attempted torture and zoomed back to the front of his table, (and I mean zzoooooomm ala SD style ^_^) smiling as if everything was just fine and cheery. "Oh, of course not! Do come in. My, are you quite lucky to have chosen this class."

  The voice came from a blond girl dressed in a neatly pressed Shohoku uniform. As she walked inside to face the students, they noticed she had deep blue eyes and milky white complexion. The guys started to hoot and those on the back leaned toward their desks to sigh at the goddess that just came in. 

  "Class, this is Ellyta Kikyou Akari, your new classmate," the sensei said in a way you would present your honor-student son or daughter. "She just came from America, and I am pleased to inform you that she aced her third year entrance test at such a young age! We tried to put her into college already, but..."

  "—I want to get the feel of Japanese high school first," Ellyta finished, smiling. Everyone ooohed and aahed at the sight of her lips curved elegantly. 

  "Certainly. Now you could start by sitting next to Akagi Takenori. He's a good student, so don't worry about delinquents sitting next to you."

  The girl bowed a little to his direction and went over to the empty desk. As soon as she sat down, she smiled at Akagi and said, "_Ohayou__ gozaimasu. Takenori Akagi, right? _Yoroshiku___ onegai shimasu (Pleased to meet you)."_

  Screams erupted at the next second:

  "Ohhhh, Akagi-kun, I envy you!"

  "C'mon, let's switch seats for a while, huh?"

  "Simmer down!" the teacher interrupted the noise. "We should show respect to our new classmate! Let's now continue with our discussion on History."

  The students sighed as they picked up their books from their bags. "This isn't what you call respect!"

  After rubbing his head and blinking his blue eyes several times, he still couldn't erase the actual image he'd seen before. "It can't be..." he kept thinking, his heart pounding furiously in his chest.

  A few hours ago when he was riding his bike down the road he suddenly noticed a standout on the next two blocks—and it wasn't the usual baka redhead monkey Sakuragi Hanamichi or his loudmouth Guntai. That person was wearing a red dress with a white covering complete with stitches. It strangely was a very familiar outfit, but he couldn't exactly remember it when or where—or _who_. But when the figure turned slightly to block the sun's rays to reveal an angle of her face, he couldn't believe his eyes.

  He quickly sped up to get a closer look at the girl, who was starting to walk away to a corner. And when he got finally there, she was gone completely, as if she was just a bubble of illusion that burst in that moment.

  "I must be losing it," Rukawa muttered in frustration as he went to the opposite direction towards Shohoku High. Or it must have been just a resemblance. What other reason was there to conclude? All he knows is that it undoubtedly couldn't be the Ellyta Akari he has erased in his memory for a long time.

  "You are amazing!" Kogure smiled at his new classmate who was seated a few chairs away from him during recess. "I didn't know any human being could answer those three unbelievable problems in a row without even stopping!"

  "When will you get it, Kogure?" some guy called out to him. "She's a _megami-sama_ (goddess)!"

  "No way! I just happened to have answered it before at my old school," Ellyta protested as her cheeks turned bright red, which beautifully accentuated her golden blond hair. 

  Kogure shrugged in doubt. Whatever the reason was, she was still a genius. If he would ever get intelligence just like hers, he probably couldn't help boasting about it. But Ellyta just sat there humbly like she never did anything great just minutes ago. 

  Akagi then came to the classroom and took his seat next to her. "Hello, Akagi-sempai," Ellyta greeted him politely. "Did anything good happen?"

  "Not much," Akagi answered back normally, though Kogure noticed he was a little stiff at that moment. He was a bit shy at talking to girls. "But you don't need to call me 'sempai'. We are in the same year, after all."

  Ellyta shook her head in disagreement. "That's true, but you guys are still older than me."

  Kogure immediately whipped his head around to face her, his eyes wide. "No kidding. Now that you mentioned it, sensei said something last time about you being young. How old are you anyway?"

  Ellyta paused for a while, blushing a little, before she answered, "Well…I'm fifteen right now, but an old fifteen. I'll turn sixteen soon," she added hurriedly. What followed is a parade of murmurs of disbelief by the others who overheard their conversation in the classroom. Obviously Akagi was thinking the same way—anyone could tell by just looking at his face. 

  Ellyta noticed the change of atmosphere and immediately changed the subject. "So, is it true, sempai, that you are part of the basketball team? Some people said so."

  "He's the _captain_ of the team," Kogure corrected her. "His position is center. You know what that means, right?"

  The blonde beamed, obviously impressed. "_Sugoi! You never told me about this!"_

  Akagi squirmed in his seat, flattered by her compliment. "Do you really think so? So you are a fan of basketball, then?"

  Ellyta nodded. "Mm (Yeah). I try to see the games in America where I lived. Can I see your play sometime?"

  Kogure and Akagi together said, "Sure! We could use support."

 "Hey! You'll surely be surprised at a couple of freshmen that just came in!" Someone said at the front row, just looking for an excuse to talk to the blonde. 

  "You're going to see the team?" A girl chimed in. "Do you know there's a cute super rookie in there that went to the Best Five this year?"

  Ellyta turned her attention to the girl. "No! But I'll be sure to look for him. What's his name?"    

  "Rukawa. Rukawa Kaede."

~*Next Chapter - Encounter*~

Ahh! Do you have any idea of what'll happen next? How will it all turn out? That is the question. ^_^


	3. Chapter 2 Encounter

Yo minna-san! Gomenasai for the last chaps—yeah, I know, they are too short to be true—but as each chap comes it'll get longer every time. Trust me! ^_^

Another review! Wow, I'm sooo happy! ^^

Frozenfemale: Lol…she is too annoying, huh? She is to me too. That's why I'm….err….you'll see in the next chaps. Who is she to Rukawa? You'll find out soon, but it's so definitely _not _a girl-boy thing! (Gotta save myself from all the Rukawa fans out here!) BTW your name rocks! ^_^ 

You ask yourself, how did the new girl exactly act when she heard of the Shohoku ace's name? Well, that's why I left it like that. You guys figure it out on your own! So there! Nyahahahahahahaaaa!!!

*Bonk!*

   Lilia: Shut up you hyena! You sound just like Hanamichi!!

   Hakkai no Miko: Lilia!? Who gave you permission to enter this fic?! And anyway, what's wrong with Sakuragi? He's better than the green-eyed, dumb-blonde twerp standing right in front of me!

   Lilia: How dare you, you money-eyed witch!!

*Valerie enters the scene, grabs Lilia by the shirt collar, and drags her backstage*

   Hakkai no Miko: Whew! Good riddance! Thanks a lot, Val!

   Lilia: I heard that, witch!!

So, erm, ahem…sorry for the little interruption there. I might as well start the fic now.

Itadakimasu!!

**2 ~ Encounter**

"A man of mystery, feared by many 

_Behind a mask, to hide the vulnerability."___

  Every after school, the selected students from first to third year in Shohoku High have gone to the gym to practice. And at that particular time the members would cringe at the very high-pitched screams of females and their certain freshman player.

  "Ha! You're skills are too pathetic compared to Rukawa-kun! So stop wishing for someone to cheer you; it will never happen! Except for that baka!"

  "Nani?! You dare say that about Haruko-san! She is the only girl here who recognizes the real power of tensai!"

  "Your red hair stinks, and you're too loud and arrogant!"

  "Yeah! Right! Right!" the other two would say.

  "Nandatou (What did you say)?!"

  "Aaaahh!!! Rukawa-kuuun!"

  Rukawa would come in at that time also, wearing his expressionless face, showing his lack of concern to the girls or Sakuragi—or anything and anyone else except maybe basketball. 

  Sakuragi would then sneer at him. "Shiine, Kitsune Otoko (Die, Fox Man/Fox)!" And the blue-eyed fox would exchange his "wonderfully cheerful" greeting with a "Dou ahou!"

  Only this day was different. Instead of saying that quote and starting another brawl, Rukawa suddenly acted like he didn't hear anyone and concentrated on the ring while holding a basketball. He let it go, and the ball went to the basket without a sound. The others watched him in confusion. 

  "Assemble!!!" Akagi called the club.

  Anzai-sensei, the obese and respected coach of the team, proposed a practice game between two groups: Team A consists of Mitsui, Sakuragi, Kakuta, and Shiozaki, while Rukawa, Kogure, Yasuda, and Miyagi make up Team B. Akagi will be the referee. 

  The Rukawa Shinietai (The Rukawa Brigade)—Rukawa's personal cheer squad before it became a legion in the games—began their cheering number while saying, "Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" which was a little surprising, since they only did that in games before.

  Haruko Akagi tried to join in the screaming, but the three girls elbowed her hard angrily. So she just shouted, "Rukawa-kun! I was waiting for you!!" (relatively FAR from the three lowbrow fans). But like every practice session, the laconic player would ignore their praises and concentrate on his play. 

  Sakuragi with his crazy antics tried to steal the ball, but Rukawa—having the possession of it—eluded him and passed to Miyagi, who quickly passed to Yasuda and was heavily guarded by Kakuta. 

  "Here!" Rukawa held his hand as he passed Sakuragi's defense. Yasuda quickly made an overhead pass at him before Kakuta could react. Rukawa grabbed the ball and aimed for the basket in front as Mitsui blocked his view. 

  "I won't be easy on you!" he threatened him.

  "I expect that!" Rukawa raised his hands, as if preparing to shoot. Mitsui noticed his movement and jumped to snatch it. "Got you!"

  But Rukawa quickly ducked a little and passed him. "Shoot! Fake!" Mitsui almost said aloud.

  Then he jumped and slammed the ball into the basket, his hand held tightly to the ring—slam dunk!

  "Oh ho ho," Anzai-sensei laughed with his Santa Clause voice. "Kirei desu ne."

  Akagi looked at Rukawa as he went back down to the ground with a background screams and applause by the females of Shohoku. "Good. He seems to have surpassed already the whole team."

  Mr. Anzai smiled as he remembered the day Rukawa asked him about going to America. He was sure it had an effect on the boy when he said he should be the top player in Japan first. Now he's becoming more and more like a team player, and currently part of the All-Japan team. He seems to have a remarkable future now that he set his goals straight.

  "Rukawa-kun! We love you!!!" the girls cried out.

  "Uruse!!" Sakuragi said angrily and slammed the gym entrance. 

  "_Open the door, you idiot_!" the students hit their fists on the doors, but Sakuragi let it closed and locked and shot fired eyes at the idolized kitsune. "Darn you, Rukawa!"

  After that, the rest was going smoothly. Sakuragi as usual was grabbing every rebound possible and had exceeded expectations of many as he started to be more like a real basketball player in less than a year, Mitsui took every opportunity to make three-point shots, and Miyagi's lightning passes helped greatly in offense. 

  But both teams had a hard time making baskets because they barely passed their opponents' defense. Until finally, the exhilarating game ended with 20-21. Team B won the practice game!

  "If it wasn't for Micchy messing up that rotten defense of his…" Sakuragi started to grumble.

  "Nani?! Say that again, you no-good…" Then a huge paper fan hit into both of their heads, leaving smoking lumps. "All right, you two! You can cool off at the showers," Ayako (what! no surname!?) said. The two glared at each other before running towards the locker room.

  Rukawa was already there, buttoning his uniform. Seeing the faces of recently defeated Sakuragi and Mitsui, he commented, "Two baka saru (stupid monkeys)."

  "Rukawa!!" 

  "How dare you say that to your sempai! Don't you put me into his level!" Mitsui said back while pointing to the red-haired freshman.

  "Micchy!!"

  "Isn't it great, Akagi?" Kogure smiled as he relived the last practice game. He was at the restaurant they go to every after session, across Akagi. "I'm sure with Miyagi and Rukawa, the club will be in capable hands."

  Akagi didn't say anything and drank his iced tea silently. But the agreement was clearly visible in his eyes. "I bet they'll win the Inter-High next season, when they meet their spunky new freshmen members. They might even be as good as Rukawa or Sakuragi."

  "Who would want another arrogant redhead monkey?" Akagi looked down to the table. Kogure laughed weakly. "Sou desu ne."

  Then he suddenly noticed. "Say, I didn't see Ellyta-chan during practice. I thought she'd be there like she promised."

  "Well…Maybe she has to stay to help the teachers," Akagi shrugged and leaned back on his chair. "Or she must've been busy. Either way, I'm sure she has a good reason."

  Kogure nodded. "Maybe. I wonder what'd she do if she meets Rukawa."

  Akagi smirked. "I'm sure she'll react a lot better than those idiot cheerers of his."

  Kogure laughed as he imagined their classmate wearing a cheerleader uniform and waving pom-poms along with the cluster of females. "Nope. That will never happen."

  Rukawa stayed behind late in the gym doing last-minute shots. He shot his 300th basket for the night, but it missed for the third time. It was obvious something was bothering him. 

  He shook away his thoughts and concentrated more on the ball aimed for the basket. If this shot goes in, he can finally go home and take a long nap to forget this day. 

  The ball was finally let loose, and circled around the ring several times before it went out. "Oh, shoot," Rukawa berated himself.

  But as the ball bounced back on the floor, the gym doors opened to reveal a tall dark figure. The shadow went in and let itself be seen by the lights.

  "Rukawa-kun."

  Rukawa narrowed his eyes at her. "Elly!" 

~*Next Chapter – End of the Past*~

Hmmm….doesn't things get a little interesting here? ^_^ Well, I need reviews before I continue, and also some suggestions to improve the plot (heck, I'm almost desperate for flames! Help—I'm losing it!)! It's like…uh…a mouthful of energy bar for me. So no review, no chap!! Curse me to hell and back if you must!

Thanks for reading anyway! Till our paths cross again! ^_^


	4. Chapter 3 End of the Past

Hi, guys! This is the third (obviously!) installment to A Boy Without A Girl. This is where things start to get a little interesting. How will Rukawa and Ellyta's meeting turn out? Will there be a clash of personalities? And will Sakuragi _ever _keep himself from head-butting other people (Oh, duh!)? Read on and find out!

And I am happy to announce that we won't ever worry of that nasty little zit barging in again! 

*in a dark, creepy dungeon*

Lilia: *her mouth covered in a cloth* (Muffles) I'll get you for this, Miko!!!

Hehehe! ^_^ So now, without further, annoying ado…

Oops! I gotta do the Mail reply first!

Luv-anime-4eva ~ Aah! You're so mean! ^^  Kidding! I know when I start writing things like this would happen anyway. Can you tell me some pointers to improve so I won't stink so bad? And like I said, it'll get longer in the later chaps. Patience is a virtue, k? Thanks! ^_^ 

PS You know animesd? Cool! Nope, I don't own it, but I'm a fanfic/interview admin. Hisoka-san, Kiyota-sama, and Digi-san started it. 

Unquestionable ~ Eh? What does that mean?? Anyway, thanks for the compliment. Gotta hate Ellyta, huh? (Ellyta…daikiraii!) No wonder she's gonna…ah, never mind! She _has _a weakness, by the way—anyone who can find it will getta prize! ^_^

KISS rocks ~ Uh…Thanks for the review! Just please don't smother your PC with kisses—you might get electrocuted, ya know? ^^;;

Cool! Three reviews! I thought at first I'd get zero! Sankyu you all!

Now…On with the fic! 

Itadakimasu!

**3 ~ End of the Past**

"Flutter by, oh weary little butterfly 

_For the cold metal cage is now gone."_

  Sakuragi grinned widely as he skipped around the street, with the Sakuragi Guntai members Yohei and Takamiya following him. "Man, Hanamichi's sure in a good mood, today!" Yohei Mito, the supposed sub-leader of their gang after Sakuragi, commented as he observed the clown-antics of their red-haired friend. 

  "Is it because of the effect of Gori's punches on his head today?" Takamiya laughed. "How many did you receive today, Hanamichi? I counted 10."

  Sakuragi was oblivious to the mocking as he kept dancing around the dimly lit streets. Yohei and Takamiya looked at each other. "Wonder if it really affected poor Hanamichi's deflated brain."

  "I'm so happy today!" Sakuragi sang out loud as he went to the direction of his house. "Tensai Basket-to man Sakura-giii!! Has a date with kawaii Haruko-san! So happy!!"

  Yohei patted his shoulder. "Oi, Sakuragi, what's this about a date with Haruko-chan?"

  Sakuragi turned around to reveal his happy grin. "Oh didn't I tell you? I asked Haruko-san to dinner tomorrow night, and she was so nice, she accepted! I can finally say how I like her. And she'll get rid of that idiot Rukawa for good! Nyahahahahahaha!!"

  "Wow, Haruko-chan's too nice! Now I ask: who is crazier today: The man or the woman?" Takamiya said before receiving Sakuragi's signature technique, The Head Butt of Justice, popularly known to people as the Head Butt of Doom. Takamiya was left alone lying on the road. 

  "Oi, are you going to let him stay like that?" Yohei asked as he glanced at his chubby tomodachi over his shoulder, still walking behind Sakuragi.

  "Hmph! That's good for him. If a big truck runs him over, he won't need a diet anymore!" Sakuragi sneered, then continued his dance. "Ten-saiii Basket-to…"    

  Rukawa frowned a little as he studied the girl. Along with her blue uniform, she was wearing a braid that looked very much different from her usual loose hairstyle. _But then again, that was 9 years ago, _he reminded himself. _It just shows how people can change when you aren't there to see it_.

  On the other hand, Ellyta was shuffling her foot uncomfortably, looking down on the floor, to the ball that missed the basket a few seconds ago. "So…you're still playing basketball?"

  The laconic Japanese shrugged. "You didn't go all the way here just to ask that, did you?"

  Ellyta struggled to smile at him, her eyes still fixed on to the orange ball, as if she thought Rukawa would explode at her any second if she sees his face. "I was assuming you'd feel…different about it. You know, after what happened." 

  "What's happened in the past is in the past. I've forgotten about it actually," Rukawa said back in a way you would speak to a piece of paper you want to tear to pieces but trying hard to restrain yourself. Ellyta wrinkled her nose in disagreement.

  "You don't look like you've forgotten about it."

  That comment caused a very unexpected outburst by Rukawa.

  "Yeah? What do you care!" Rukawa raised his voice that only happened to her since…never. "I didn't think you'd even think about me or my past for a second either!"

  Ellyta took a step back in shock. Then she shook her head in remorse. "You've changed."

  Rukawa glared at her. "Well, no thanks to you." 

  The blonde sighed a little and tried to say something, but was interrupted by choking and coughing. She quickly pulled out her handkerchief and covered her mouth to subdue the noise. Rukawa pretended not to care at that moment, but he couldn't help staring as she went on coughing for a long time.

  After a few minutes Ellyta put her handkerchief inside her pocket after wiping her mouth and met his eyes. She used to see him with bright friendly eyes whenever they meet, but now was so different. She wasn't accustomed to his cold, emotionless feeling and winced. "I guess I'd better go now. Good luck with your practice." She waited for a response from him, but all she got was, "Whatever." 

  She backed out and started to run towards the main gate. Rukawa looked away the moment she left, but the sad image of her stayed in his mind. 

  "Great," he muttered while he closed the gym doors loudly. If he kept up like this, he won't get anywhere with basketball. And the worst part is he's gonna have to see Ellyta's disappointed face when she has the satisfaction of seeing him fail. He curled his hands into fists.

  _You'll see, Elly. Tomorrow I'm train like I never did before. And you can't stop me!_

~*Next Chapter – Dinner Date with Haruko*~

Aww…I know what you're thinking—another crappy shorty chap. But it makes up on the number of chapters—starting from prologue to finale it can add up to 19 chaps, and the ones in the middle to last are pretty long. But can anyone give me some techniques to make it longer? Onegai shimasu! 

Please come again, again, and again!


	5. Chapter 4 Dinner Date with Haruko

Yo, minna-san! The fourth one in the list! I think we've focused on Rukawa enough (well, for me, it's _still _not enough), so let's move on to the other characters, mainly Haruko and also the "extras". This may only be comic relief, but still it's stitched in the story, so move your finger away from mouse pointing the back button or to the chap button unless you want to confuse yourself in the fic. ^^

How'd you guys like some pairing for a change? I've had e-mail's of SD fanatics ordering me to put some romance in the story—but _not _for Rukawa. So I'll try it on Mitsui, Miyagi, and, of course, Sakuragi! I've already done the bit, but if you guys have some suggestions I could use, I'd be willing to change the script for you. ^_^

Luv-anime-4eva ~ Thanks for trying anyway! Of course, who would think that Elly is funny? O.O Sakuragi and Miyagi and Mitsui will be though. It'll be in the remaining chaps. If it _still _isn't funny (whack me in the head for crying out loud!) then PLEASE give some suggestions. I'm so inexperienced, huh? ^^

Okay, enough about mush. On to the chap!

Itadakimasu!

**4 ~ Dinner Date with Haruko**

"Loving is such quiet suffering 

_Parting is such sweet sorrow."_

  _Good thing I left without him suspecting something, _Ellyta breathed in relief as she observed the streetlights in Japan. 

  Everything about this country made her feel at home unlike the tall modern buildings she was used to seeing in America where she spent most of her childhood. The atmosphere was beautiful and the people were friendly and polite. Everything was just the same even after ten long years of her absence.

  Well, everything except the one reason she came back home.

  _I must be stupid, _she thought as she walked along the road, looking at the restaurants, people talking and laughing, couples kissing under the moonlight. _Here I was worrying that he might be shocked at the news, but in the end I realized all that energy was a waste. So stupid._

  She was surprised at first to hear that Rukawa became a certified "super rookie" when it came to the sport that ruined his life and his whole childhood. Girls can't stop talking and dreaming about him in school, and the sports magazine in the prefecture even had articles and pictures about him. Did his experience before really change his whole way of looking at life, at people, at his friends…at basketball?

  She shook her head slowly, a pang of regret stung in her heart, as she lowered her eyes toward her handkerchief—moist with blood.

  Haruko opened the door to his brother's bedroom. "Oniichan? Can I ask for advice?"

  His brother stopped his barbell routine and looked at Haruko in shock. Her hair was a horrible mess, and she carried an armload of dresses, shirts and pants. Lots of them made a trail back to her bedroom, giving an impression of a hiker trying to leave markings to keep from getting lost. "Doushta (What happened), Haruko? What's with the shopping spree?"

  She stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm trying to choose an outfit to wear for our date tomorrow night, and I'm hopeless at picking the right one! Which would look better for me? The blue plaid, or this red…uh…thing? Oh no, it's already ripped in the seam! What am I gonna do, Oniichan?"

  Akagi held up his hands to show a signal. "Okay, time-out! A date, you say? With who?"

  "Sakuragi-kun. He asked me out during practice."

  Haruko paused while looking at her gorilla brother, who is transforming into an even more gorilla-like form (that's what I like about SD, it always goes to an alternate reality ^_^). _"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT LETTING YOU GO ON A DATE WITH THAT BAKA SARU?!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, HARUKO!!"_    

  Akagi's shouts practically shook the whole room, and Haruko had to hold on to the doorknob to steady herself, letting all her clothes drop to the floor. "Sakuragi-kun's not that bad, Oniichan. We'll be just eating at a restaurant, I swear!"

  Gori doubted big about this. After all, with that maniac around his sister, anything can happen!

  "Onegai! We'll just talk and eat, okay? Please, please, please! Besides, Yohei and the gang are coming, too."

  The last quote seemed to have calmed the gorilla brother down, just for a little. After a long moment of thought, he finally said, "Fine. Just make sure the four of them goes with you. Or that Red Hair's gonna be in _big trouble_ at practice!"

  Haruko jumped around in glee and wrapped her arms around Akagi, who then turned back into his human form (^_^). "Yay! Arigato, Oniichan!! So what should I wear?" she pointed to the array of outfits on the doorway. 

  Akagi scratched his head and shrugged. "Whatever you wear will be okay for that idiot."

  _Yeah, and even if Haruko wears a psychedelic skirt from the prehistoric age, Sakuragi would still be head over heels with her. Literally! _he added in his thoughts.

  Haruko frowned as she studied a red t-shirt. "I guess this will do fine with that black pants. Or what if Sakuragi-kun prefers skirts?"

  That did it. Akagi suddenly turned gorilla once more and his voice resounded on the whole block. _"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU WEAR SKIRTS WHEN YOU'RE WITH HIM!!!"_

  A pair of students was talking during their way to Shohoku High. "So, you're coming to the game, then?"

  "Of course! I will never fail to cheer for our team!"

  "For Rukawa-kun, you mean."

  "Oh sure. For that adorable cutie, I'll do anything!"

  "I wonder if Shohoku'll win this time. I hear Kainan's the best team in the prefecture! It won for seventeen consecutive years tickets to the Inter-High, and it once became the Best Four."

  "Oh yeah? Well, Ru…er, Shohoku beat Eiji, the number one player in Japan, with team Sannoh. You must be losing it. With Rukawa-kun in the starting lineup, Shohoku has a one-way ticket to…"

  "WATCH IT!"

  The two turned around just in time to see a rider driving his bike dangerously, swerving back and forth on the road like a maniac. As it came near, they realized it was no other than Rukawa, fast asleep. One car was following him in hot pursuit, with its fender looking like it was smashed hard into. "Bakero!! I'll get you for ruining my car!!"

  Suddenly, a group of females dressed in pale pink cheerleading uniforms sneaked between the sleeping kitsune and the angry driver. The car stopped, missing them by inches. "We are the Rukawa Shinietai, and we won't let your filthy hands get to our beloved Rukawa Kaede!"

  The girl in the middle pointed to the baffled driver. "Let's get him, girls!"

  A few seconds of smoke and steam later, the Brigade left the car, or what was left of it. "All my profits were on this beauty. And looked what happened to it!" the driver sobbed. He fingered the dented parts and the wheel burst out. The pair watched the incident in shock. "There oughtta be a law against people like them!"

~* Next Chapter – Omedeto, Miyagi Ryota!*~ 

There! How's my latest chap? If you want to give suggestions or critique my fic (which I desperately need right now), don't hesitate to give me a review. It helps for both you and me. Sankyu for reading and watch out for the next chap! 

Will Ellyta ever have a chance of meeting the laconic player? Or will it be doomsday for her? Well, if you have any suggestions that can take us there, do it, man!

Don't be a stranger!


	6. Chapter 5 Omedeto Miyagi Ryota!

Hello, minna-san! I've received e-mail's and reviews lately with complaints about the leading lady of this fic. Most say she's too much of a "mary sue". Well, pardon me for my stupidity but who _is _Mary Sue? I got the impression that she is some miss-perfect kind of gal. Hmm…anyway, I tallied up not only the reviews and the e-mails I got as well (starting from the time I posted this in animeslamdunk.com) and here's the result:

"I don't like Mary Sue!" (20 votes) ~ most are users from fanfiction.net

"I love this fic!" (50 votes)

"Your fic sucks!" (10 votes) ~ Ouch! That hurts! ^^;;

Numbers don't lie. So I guess we're stuck with the original plot. But if you hate this "mary sue" person very much, then you'll _really _hate Akari ^_^ Won't it be different to have a really twisted gal in a fic? I kinda like it, so I'll continue. But don't worry, she's not the only character anyway in this fic, and I think you won't abhor this as much if you continue. Hey, I'm not forcing you guys to read this (heaven forbid!), but it would be nice to know people read my hard work. 

Btw, I'm currently making a sequel in this—this time it'll be more about Sakuragi. And I promise you Ellyta Akari will be there at only 5% of the content. Why is that? Well, you find out here. ^_^

Rj-chan ~ Thanks for your suggestion! Sure, I'll try hard to put them in. They're some of my fave characters in Slam Dunk, anyway. ^_^ Sniff, your mail gave me some strength to keep up! Okay, I'm feeling better already! Arigato!!

Okay, let's move on.

Itadakimasu!!

**5 ~ Omedeto, Miyagi Ryota!**

_"If a tree can talk about its time_

_Its past can take a number of years" – anonymous _

 Miyagi couldn't stop from yawning as he spent his third period, Japanese Literature. He glanced at his watch and sighed. 

 This day wasn't going so well. 

  First of all, he saw a black cat crossing the street, right in front of him (Jealous, Rukawa? ^_^). Also, he almost got hit by a van driven by a drunk teenager, but the mud puddle didn't miss him. He had to go home and change to find out that he didn't have any more spare uniforms; his parents went out on a vacation. 

  When he finally got to school, he tried bribing the nerdy, skinny detention monitor, but he was unshakable. He started to threaten him in order to scare him into doing it, but they were seen by the school principal. After that he gave him a week's worth of detention.

  He shuddered as he felt his wet shirt rub against his skin. His uniform still hasn't dried yet because he had to wash it quickly earlier. He blushed as he looked at Ayako, all engrossed in the reading material they were assigned to that period. What did she think about him now that she saw his clothes and humiliation? 

  He glanced at his watch again. Time seemed to go slow today. Or maybe they accidentally stumbled onto a space-dimension when seconds actually last an hour. What if the clock on the wall was slow because its wires were actually chewed by a rodent or something?  He can't take any more of these subjects. He was tempted into skipping half the classes later, but then he panicked. Exams are only half a week away, and he had to know all those chapters he missed last week so he wouldn't be falling at the red mark again. What's a basketball guy to do?

  Suddenly, someone tapped him on the back with a pencil. He turned around to see his classmate handing a piece of paper. "Who's it from?" he mouthed, so the sensei—who was concentrating on writing in the board then—wouldn't notice them.

  His classmate pointed to a few seats behind.

  _Ayako-chan!_ His heart suddenly pounded like a kettledrum, it was almost impossible for the others not to hear. Swallowing hard, he unfolded the wrinkled stationary and started reading.

                                      Ne Ryota, 

I need to catch up on a few lessons I missed because I stayed home sick.

Can you come with me at the Lotta Café, so we could study together? 

We'll need it for the exam days anyway. Bring your books, ok!

                                                                                    Ayako

And Ryota, don't ever count this as a date, alright?!

  "Oh Aya-chan," he breathed in pleasure and held his face close to the letter, his cheeks pink and his eyes seeing only Ayako's lovely face. "I knew this day would come!" He said this even before he read the note below her name, but he didn't read anymore. He was already brimming with happiness.

  "Aya-chan!"

  All the students present there laughed, and Ayako had to cover her face in embarrassment. The teacher whacked him with his thick book. "Uruse!!"  

  "Okay, guys! We have something to announce!" Akagi bellowed something else except for "Assemble!" like he usually did every practice. Something must be going on.

  The basketball members immediately went to the corner where Akagi and Kogure were waiting. Akagi looked just the same as everyday, but Kogure had a forlorn look on his head as he dribbled a ball, and he was looking away from the others.

  Sakuragi got to the spot first, as always. "Oi, what's with the speech, Gori? We haven't had any practice yet and now you want us to go home?!"

  Akagi punched him on the head. "Baka! I never said anything like that!" Kogure smiled a little.

  "Ahem!" Akagi started to speak as the rest of the guys came. "As you all know, the seniors are supposed to leave at this season now that the Inter-High is finished. So, Kogure and I are…"

  "You're picking the captain? Good! Here is tensai Basketman, reporting for duty! I promise to forever instill the members, under my—"

  Akagi punched him once more. "Urusai and let me talk!" 

  The Sakuragi Guntai laughed as they watched from above. "Hahahahaha!! Hanamichi already received two punches after less than two minutes!"

  "Let's make a bet! Hanamichi will get 20 lumps this time!" one of them, Soichiro, suggested.

  "No, that's too few. Make it 25!" another raised the object of the bet higher.

  "Thirty!"

  WHAP! BONK! 

  "Uruse!!" Sakuragi yelled as he prepares to throw another ball at them. "Or you'll get a lump you'll never forget!"

  Kogure laughed a little as he went towards the furious freshman. "Calm down, Sakuragi. You're right about the captain thing, though."

  The red-haired monkey apparently turned around to let them see his smiling face. "Hontou, Megane-kun? Then hayaku and choose the tensai, already."

  "Which can be anyone else besides you, Hanamichi," Mitsui commented.

  "Micchy! Dare you say that to a genius?! Heh, you're just jealous!" 

  "I agree with Mitsui-san," Ryota sneaked in. "We gotta protect the whole club from your craziness, or it'll be doomsday for us!"

  "Do ahou." Rukawa sighed.

  "Grrrr….omae-tachi wa…!!"

  With that Sakuragi got his third lump of the day. "Ohhh…" Smoke steamed out from the inflicted area and he had to grimace from the pain.

  Akagi sighed and wondered if this was such a good idea. They haven't spat out even a word about it, and yet the session is then practically in chaos. But they couldn't stay away from this forever. It was time to let things take its turn—with or without them. 

  Even if things might start to break apart because of a certain baka who just doesn't know his own place in the club: in the basics corner!

  Then he let out a deep breath and continued on. "Well, we didn't spend a lot of time doing the thinking, but we know you'd agree with this, so among the second-years who will be the seniors next time, we've chosen Ryota Miyagi."

  "Don't let us down, Miyagi!" Mitsui smiled as he patted his shorter teammate on the shoulder.

  Miyagi blushed as he looked at Ayako. "Ahh…thanks Mitsui-sempai," he answered even though he hasn't heard a word his sempai said.

  Sakuragi sneered at the happy moment and turned away to glare at the two seniors. "Hmph! It's pretty obvious you didn't give a big thought about this! I object with the decision!"

  "Nani? Respect your sempai, baka!" Miyagi defended himself. "Or I'll make you clean the whole gym if I take the place of the captain."

  BONK! This time Miyagi was left with a huge lump by an enraged Akagi. "Don't be cheeky, Miyagi. I'll be checking on you once in a while to make sure you don't do anything to the club!"

  "Aye, Boss," Miyagi mumbled.

  Kogure clapped. "Okay! Enough with the talk. Let's have a practice game, shall we?" 

~*Next Chapter – Sendoh and Ellyta*~

Okay, if you guys like this, there's plenty more where this came from. Stick around for the next chap: Sendoh and Ellyta (nope, it's not like what you think ^_^), and see how can the Ryonan captain can squeeze in all this. 

Farewell!

PS Do you guys want me to set up an interview corner—with the SD characters? Tell me if you like or hate it, k!


	7. Chapter 6 Sendoh and Ellyta

Yo, minna-san! Here's the sixth installment of my fic, which shows Sendoh's very first appearance and Sakuragi's first moments with Haruko in their love-filled date! Woohoo!! This is one of my favorite parts, since their date would be a lot crazier than Hanamichi expected, so hold on to your seats!

Got two more reviews! ^_^ Cool, I'm feeling energized again!

Frozenfemale – Hello! Thanks for staying with me! I upload pretty fast? Wow, I thought you guys would kill me if I post it one by one. Besides, your reviews keep me ALIVE! Hope you like this next one! ^_^

luv-anime-4eva – Hey, thanks for the nice words! Sure, I'll try really, really hard! Also, it's ok if you want to speak up. After all, if you can't say what you think about it, then what's the point of having a review corner? ^_^

These two are THE best! Mwah! Sankyu! ^^

Ok now, without further ado…

Itadakimasu!!

**6 ~ Sendoh and Ellyta**

  Akagi went towards his school with a determined look on his face. Pretty soon his entrance examinations on the college he picked will be next on his calendar, and he's excited in studying to make sure he goes straight to the passing mark. 

  It was bad for him at first that the best college team who once invited him wouldn't let him join anymore (thanks to Akagi's cheeky talk about Shohoku going to the top in Inter-High ^_^). But immediately he decided it served him a new purpose. He was going to work it out to get there step by step. And the first plan is for his own college basketball team to beat the others at the games. The scenes of him playing alongside professional teammates created butterflies (if not butterflies, maybe bananas). 

  Another reason regarding his feeling was about his high school team: Shohoku. He hoped Miyagi would fulfill his dream of leading their club to the championship in the Winter Tournament and the upcoming Elimination/Inter-High. He knew his teammates have the potential and the will to win all challenges. His mind pictured the fine plays of Rukawa, Miyagi, Sakuragi, and Mitsui during the year. More good freshmen and they'll surely bring the trophy for the school.

  Akagi smiled at the cloudless blue sky. So many memories flooded even from the gate of Shohoku High School. It would be hard to let go, but it'll be also be fun to remember the club that made this player realize his dreams and overcome the limits of his strength. Yes, it was one year he will never forget for the rest of his life in basketball.   

   Ellyta hunched over at her book in the train going to Ryonan and scrutinized the letters in the pages, though she didn't fully understand the whole plot. It was about a girl who fell in love with a boy who went to the army at only fifteen years of age. They decided to break up at first, but for years they still thought about each other, and couldn't bear anymore the days of separation. In the end the boy quit the army and married the girl, and the rest is needless to say.

  She sighed and glanced at the window and watched the sea of people go by in a flash. It made her think of the times she loved and left the ones who mattered most to her. In the end she became alone who had neither hope nor future. Corny as it may be, would she ever attain a happy ending like the girls in fantasy books?

  "Oi, what made a beautiful girl like yourself so unhappy?" The familiar tone of voice sent her to look away from the window. Her face registered happiness and surprise. "Sendoh-san!"

  "Hey, Ellyta! Is that spot next to you taken?"

  Ellyta shook "no". Sendoh smiled and sat on the vacant space. "I was supposed to go to Ryonan to see you, but now it seemed like I wasted my money!" Ellyta said half-jokingly. "Where were you?"

  Sendoh smirked a little as he told her what happened. "I went to Shohoku—looking for YOU! I heard a few days ago about a new babe in the other school, so I tried to see if you want to go to that new fair that just opened at Ryonan. I paid for the trip there and back, so don't complain!"

  The blond girl laughed a little at the image of Sendoh spending his two-weeks' allowance in vain, and soon Sendoh joined in. Moments later the people present in the train looked at them in question as they laughed in uncontrollable fits. Sendoh let out a huge snort, which made both of them laugh harder.

  "Whew!" Ellyta giggled. "Next time we'd better call each other before we go to different prefectures, shall we?"    

  Sendoh clutched his stomach. It was obvious the poor boy got a pained stomach from laughing so hard. "It's a deal! So are you still up on that fair?"

  Ellyta smiled at him. Sendoh can be so funny at times, and that was great. She really needed a break right then. "You're on! But you pay for the ice cream cones this time."

  "Haruko-san!" Sakuragi yelled from the table. "Here! Here!"

  "Konban wa, Sakuragi-kun," Haruko greeted him as she took the seat across the blushing redhead. "Sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?"

  Sakuragi shook his head. "No! I'm so happy you made it here!" _So kawaii_, Sakuragi thought as he looked at Haruko's sleeveless bright red shirt and black pants. She looked much prettier and older than the days when she is wearing her regular school uniform. _I've died and gone to heaven!_

  "Hi, Hanamichi!" Takamiya yelled as the Sakuragi Guntai reached the corner where they sat. "Good thing you didn't order anything yet."

  "Yeah, or going here will be a waste!" Souichiro grinned as he eyed Haruko. "Yo, you look good, Haruko-chan."

  Haruko smiled back at the group. "Hontou? Arigato!"

  _Okay, so I'm still not in heaven. _This scene caused Sakuragi's happy head of dreams to descend to reality once again. He totally forgot Yohei and the others have to be here so he wouldn't get an earful (and a fistful) from Gori when they practice tomorrow. His plan was totally ruined!

  Or maybe not. Sakuragi grinned slightly when he remembered his deal with the gang. He glanced sideways at Haruko, who was engrossed in a conversation with Takamiya about the History test they were supposed to take up this week. Her dark brown hair gleamed under the fluorescent lights of the restaurant and made the freshman's heart melt at the sight of his love across the table. Then after a few minutes—which seemed like an hour or two for impatient Hanamichi—the moment finally came. 

  "Pssst!" Sakuragi hissed at Yohei while hiding behind a plant pot. "It's time!"

  "What! Already?" Sakuragi immediately jabbed Yohei's ribs in panic. "Hai, hai." He sighed as he rubbed the sore spot where his leader hit him. 

  After showing up their super-secret group signal, the group apologized to Haruko. "We forgot, we had to get something from the…um…school! Don't get up, though, it's only for us guys—guy secrets you might say. Well, see ya later!"

  Haruko frowned a little as the Guntai scrambled out of the main door. "Is there anything wrong with them?" she inquired Sakuragi when he got back to their table. "They sounded so natural talking to us until now."

  "Them? Nah!" Sakuragi shook his head, although in the deepest of his feelings he said, _Yeah, there's a lot wrong about those bakas! I'm sure glad they ditched us!_

  He went back to his original seat and smiled shyly at the kawaii (not to me, she ain't) girl. "Well, can we now…"

  He stopped in mid sentence staring at the door in shock. He couldn't believe the ones who were entering the premises just then: Miyagi and Ayako!

~*Next Chapter – Triple Dates*~

There! Done! What will happen to Sakuragi's dream of spending time ALONE with Haruko? Hehehehe, it won't be a straight one, of course. 

PS It'll be our tests soon, so it may be a while for me to post another. Pls don't kill me. 


	8. Chapter 7 Triple Dates

Hello, minna-san! This'll be a sort of good-bye present before I hit the books. It's the final exams—FINAL, meaning MAJOR!! This will be so tough! If this is done, I'll deluge you guys with chaps, so hang on, ok? ^_^

Another review!

Luv-anime-4eva ~ Thanks for your kind words! *sniff* I promise I'll ace every darned test for you! ^^

I received a heck of a lot of e-mail's this month (e-mails? Not reviews? L). Here are two that stood out. Thanks a lot, you guys!

From Matier ~ Hi, Rukawa no Miko (my admin name from animeslamdunk.com)! When are you ever going to post the last chap? I'm dying of waiting here!! Hurry before I do! Anyway, you say you'd do a sequel right, about Sakuragi? If I'm not too nosy, what's it about? More power to animeslamdunk.com!! BYEEE!

Matier, thanks for the review! Sure it'll be about Sakuragi's past too—I love manipulating their egos! That's all I can say for now, or I might spoil the surprise. Just wait and see, k? ^_^

From Ether Freeze (she reviewed in behalf of fanfic.net, last week) ~ Hello, Hakkai no Miko? It's weird, you're Hakkai's priestess and yet you don't write a fanfic about him at all………..About the fic, it's sorta good, but can't you put a sort of mush on it? I don't see Mitsui at all and he's my SD love! Please heed my call AT ONCE OR I'LL NEVER READ THIS #$&%*!@ FANFIC AGAIN!!

Ether Freeze, er, please calm down, I beg you ^^;; Don't worry, Mitsui's here in this fic, so please don't kill me. I wrote a fanfic of Saiyuki, but haven't posted any yet here. If you're interested in reading the prologue, go to Saiyuki.com, that's another one of the sites I'm in ^_^ Say, I know my fellow admin Ceres-san wrote a Mitsui fic called "Like a Friend". Why don't you try it on for size? Hope you like it! PS Cool name! ^_^

And this one really, really stands out.

From Prolie ~ your fic, like, SUCKS man! You wasted my precious time!!! You'll pay for that!!!!!!

: ( Hmm…I don't want a comeback at that, but if you don't wanna read, then don't read!! It's as simple as that! I didn't force you to, right? ^^

Ok, that's it for rabid mail. On to the fic, darn it!

Itadakimasu!!!

**7 ~ Triple Dates**

_  "Rukawa-kun! Can't you hear the phone ringing?"_

_  "Wakateru! Hello? Yeah, Elly's here………….What! Are you serious? Sure! We'll go there straight away!"_

_  "Who was that, Rukawa-kun?"_

_  "You know that already, don't you? There's a game against Sannoh, and we have reserved seats! Hurry up or we'll be late."_

_  "Look who's talking! You aren't even prepared yet to go!" _

  "What the…!" Sakuragi kept on staring at the couple with widened eyes. "Calm yourself, Sakuragi. You must be REALLY dreaming this up." He whacked his head and shook several times. "AAH! Wake up already, Tensai! You don't want to be sleeping while you are in a date with Haruko-san!"

  Miyagi strode over and punched him hard as if doing a big favor. "There! You quite happy now? Charge is 500 yen." 

  Ayako in turn sighed. "Baka."

  Sakuragi rubbed his shaved hair and glared with flared eyes at the next captain, who is technically shorter and had a much curlier head than him. "Ryocchin! What are you doing here at this restaurant? Surely you and Ayako aren't going on a date…are you?"

  With that statement Miyagi suddenly got hearts replacing his former angry eyes. "Mmmm…yeah! This is what I've been waiting for forever! A real, intimate date with my angel, Aya-ch—"

  SPLAG! "Baka! I told you, we're just here to study!" She put her giant fan weapon back (never mind where she put it ^_^) and gestured at the armload of books she was carrying. "Now, would you be so kind as to hold this for me while I talk to the manager?"

  Miyagi wiped a tear and sniffed loudly as he did what he was told. "You are too direct to the point as always, Aya-chan. Are you breaking my heart purposely?" Then he went over to the table right behind Haruko and Sakuragi's. 

  "Nyahahahahahaha!!!" Sakuragi covered his mouth, which is pretty useless since it nonetheless echoed to the four corners of the whole room. "Poor Ryocchin! He spends his Friday night cramming for stupid school lessons, while Tensai here is with the loveliest girl in Shohoku, and having the time of his life! Isn't it obvious that the luck in this world is SO not equal! Nyahahahahahaha!!!"  

  As Sakuragi kept laughing, the furious Miyagi jumped up from behind him and gave him a very hard armlock. "Deme!! How dare you insult your sempai and future captain! You won't get away with this!!" 

  Sakuragi resisted and they rolled around on the floor like a pair of wild beasts, snarling and growling loud enough for everyone to hear and applaud. 

  "Hey, free entertainment!" one spectator commented. "Can I take a picture of them?" one middle-aged woman asked while holding her camera. Obviously, the two Shohoku players didn't hear the hoots of derision as they kept fighting until a voice called from the front door.

  "This is great!" Sendoh said as he excitedly munched on his cotton candy (Lemon-flavored ^_^). "This is one of the best fairs I've ever been to!" He smiled at Ellyta. "Of course, being here with you added a big bonus."

  "How chivalrous," Ellyta teased while hugging the stuffed bear Sendoh won for her a few minutes ago. "Sendoh-san, why don't you be a diplomat someday?"

  "Sure! If it means having an automatic translator so I could go around the world without having to study other languages." Sendoh threw the wrapper towards the trash can. It went inside with like ball through a basket. "Come on, let's go to that Ferris wheel."

 "Well, well, well! I had no idea you people work for this restaurant as big-time clowns. Don't you know you're creating a big shame in the basketball club?" 

  Miyagi snapped and stood up, leaving the beaten and bruised freshman behind. He noticed the people crowded around them--cheering and laughing. Mitsui was in the first rows of the people, wearing a big smirk on his face. "Mitsui-san! What are YOU doing here? Don't tell me…"

  "Oh, me? I have a date." He waved to a petite, brunette girl at a table in the far corner where the space was vacant for him to see. The girl smiled shyly and waved back. 

  "That is Yukino Hojo," he said as he glanced again at his surprised teammates. "Cute, isn't she? She's working at the flower boutique next two blocks."   

  Haruko appeared among the mocking crowd who is starting to thin out, and went towards Sakuragi, carrying a table napkin with her. "What happened? Are you all right, Sakuragi-kun?" (God, can't she even get what's happened here??) 

  Seeing the love of his life, the pain in Sakuragi's body vanished in a matter of seconds. "Me? Dayjoubu, Haruko-san! This tensai doesn't know the meaning of 'pain'!"

  "'Cause he doesn't have a brain to process it," Mitsui mumbled to Haruko.

  "So you have a date with Haruko, Sakuragi," Mitsui concluded then turned to Miyagi, who was sobbing horribly. "What about you, Miyagi? Who's the vic—er, lucky girl?"

  Miyagi didn't look at Mitsui's smiling eyes as he answered, "Aya-chan."

  "Nyahahaha! No, Micchy, you are terribly mistaken. He doesn't really have a d—" 

  Miyagi covered his mouth and dragged him far away from Mitsui. "Onegai, Hanamichi," he pleaded-whispered. "Don't say the truth to Sempai, or I'll never live it down. Do this favor for me just for once, okay? I promise I won't forget this. Ne?"

  Before Sakuragi could even react, Miyagi pushed him backed to the spot near Haruko. The mere sight made him forget all about his recent fiasco with Miyagi. "So, now!" Mitsui started. "Since we're together at this restaurant, why don't we have a triple date? It'll be fun!"

  "Iiada! I want to spend time with Haruko-san ALONE!"

  "Sure!" Haruko beamed. Sakuragi sank to the floor as if Haruko punched him in the gut.. "Haruko-san…" 

  "No way!" Miyagi protested in despair.

  "I'm back!" Ayako came back into vision. "Sempai! I didn't know you were here."

  Mitsui then explained the details of his latest proposal to Ayako while Miyagi chewed his nails in anxiety, praying in a panic to the gods. 

  Finally Ayako said, "Oh, well. I guess missing one night of studying won't hurt." Miyagi had _joy_ written all over his face as he rushed to hug Ayako. "Aya-chan! I knew you would." 

  Ayako spanked the overjoyed soon-to-be captain. "Don't take this the wrong way!" 

  Mitsui laughed and motioned for his own girl. "Come on, Yukino-chan! You wouldn't want to miss the fun tonight!" 

~*Next Chapter – Loveless*~

Mitsui's so cool, doncha think? ^_^ If you guys give me enough reviews I might be nice enough to give you some Mitsui fics. What do you think?

I look forward to seeing you again!


	9. Chapter 8 Loveless

Okay! After a loooooong break, your worst nightmare has come back to haunt you!! Hehehe, anyway, this is an improvement of chapter length so I'd like it if you guys appreciate it. Okay?

Here's the 8th chapter! Itadakimasu!!

**8 ~ Loveless **

  "You okay?" 

  Sendoh stared at the undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world as she stared at the glass window viewing the whole fair scene outside. She looked beautiful in her water-blue kimono while her hair shimmered under the golden rays of the setting sun. But beside that, the expression in her face is far from her cheerful attire, ever since they went on rides. Sendoh tried to keep a conversation with her hours ago, but when he noticed that she wasn't in the mood for any, his words eventually dwindled to nothing. Now they were riding the ferris wheel for three times, and her face became worse—or sadder—than ever.

  Ellyta obviously didn't even hear a word of what he said as she proceeded on her routine—which she had already done for a good 20 minutes they rode in the ferris wheel—unmoved. The exasperated ace player of Ryonan waved in front of her totally blank eyes in failure, then grabbed her shoulders and shook her vigorously. "Hello! Oi, Elly! Please come back to our world!"

  Suddenly a hand struck Sendoh hard and made him bump hard on his own seat. "Oh I'm so sorry, Sendoh-san!" The blonde knelt down in front of him and patted him in apology. "I must have dozed off. Did I slap you that hard?"

  "Nah." He stuck out his tongue and grimaced in pain as he struggled to go back to his seat. "You just broke a couple of my ribs, not to mention my cheekbone and my back muscles…" 

  She shot him a disappointed look as she helped him to his seat as she would to a trembling old man. "I'm starting to doubt whether you really do something every practice. You respond to little pain like a whining, spoiled child! Aren't you ashamed as captain of the Ryonan team?"

  "Blame that to my grandma," he said back with a smile. "But at least I got you back where you came from."

  Ellyta shook her head sadly. "Sorry. Was I a bad company? I just want to take a break from everything, but…"

  "Are you kidding? I thought I was!" Sendoh interrupted her apologies. "I was starting to think you were really bored of me. But never mind that now. Is this because of a certain cool raven-haired Shohoku basketball player?"

  She nodded. "Yup."

  "Yappari (I knew it)!" He crossed his eyes in amusement. "He turned you down, eh? I knew that guy's unbelievable."

  Ellyta stuck out her tongue at him. "I understand how Rukawa feels, though." She remembered the way he looked at her when he said the things to her very coldly at the gym before. The mere thought of it made her shiver, although the weather was still relatively warm.

  "I don't. Why can't he just let go of whatever's happened before? Give himself a break or something? He's going to have a sorry existence if he doesn't."

  Ellyta smiled wryly. "But he won't. He's that kind of a person."

  Sendoh sighed a little as he fiddled with the last lemon from his brown paper bag. "Man, then I can't believe I'm losing to that kind of a guy!"

  Mitsui nearly spat out the food he just took in from laughing while looking at Miyagi's shirt, newly spilled with Sakuragi's orange juice. Ayako inched away from him to avoid having a wet outfit herself. "Ryota! First the Neanderthal fight, now this. The restaurant'll put up a sign next time that says, 'Miyagi and Sakuragi: Not Allowed to Enter'!"

  "They might as well," Yukino agreed silently as she passed the table napkins to Ayako. Ayako practically threw them at the sophomore's mortified face. "Here! Wipe yourself before the waiter sees us like this."

  Miyagi shot an angry look at the laughing Sakuragi as he blot out the excess liquid that clung to his brand-new shirt that cost him his three-weeks' allowance. Mitsui shook his head in mock disappointment and leaned toward Yukino. "You can now imagine what'll happen to our club next year, can't you?"

  The milky-white girl smiled, her violet eyes sparkling. "Sou desu ne."

  Sakuragi noticed the intimate exchange. "Hey, how'd you guys meet anyway?"

  "It happened a month ago. I bumped into her when she was carrying that armload of flowers and trampled half of them. Her father in the shop was really mad, but Yukino-chan promised she'd pay them with her next month's paycheck. But I couldn't agree to that and volunteered to work there for the next four weeks every after basketball practice." Mitsui fingered the embedded pattern of the tablecloth and grinned at the curious four. "I guess I was stuck with her flower shop then, but it really was worth it."

  "It's kinda cute, isn't it?" Haruko smiled at Yukino. "You look really lovely tonight, by the way."

  "Thank you." Yukino had on a white kimono with a simple elegant flower design that matched her eyes, and the pureness of it really made her long black hair stand out, which held a beautiful white flower. Her kimono strangely created winter season in herself, a contrasting weather compared to the night.

  Sakuragi could only blink. "Oh." The story must have made him speechless. 

  "I guess the three of us are officially attached now," Mitsui draped his arm around his date.

  "Correction. TWO of you may have," Ayako disagreed. Miyagi could only react with a whimper. _Why am I always unlucky enough to have these kinda clothes, does water really hate me that much?_

  Haruko looked at her red-haired date next to her. "You really think so?" Sakuragi smiled nobly: a perfectly refined technique he worked with the night before. He called it "Tensai's Smile". (What else ^_^) "Dayjoubu (Don't worry), Haruko-san! You are always safe with Tensai Sakuragi." 

  Mitsui smirked at his statement, but didn't bother to make a comment and continued on the subject instead. "And I hear Akagi's starting to talk often on the phone with a senior girl from the prefecture of the university he's planning to enter. Aren't we getting mature already or what?"

  Miyagi looked at Ayako as she started to look back. When their eyes locked, they immediately glanced away as if a jolt of electricity zapped them. Did he imagine it, or were her cheeks blushed when she looked into him? Does this mean…

  "Hehehehe! It means Rukawa's still a no-good junior-high kid with no know-how about women and dates!" Sakuragi snickered. "Poor Rukawa! He's the only boy left without a girl!"

  "Careful, Hanamichi." Miyagi pointed to Haruko while her eyes started to change into bright pink hearts. "You might lose her again to that kitsune."  

  "No! HARUKO-SAN!"

  In the abandoned playground of Shohoku just as darkness subdued the whole neighborhood, a tall figure can be seen at the entrance looking towards the direction of the swings. The howling winds made the place seem like a cemetery—a perfect place for the destroyed and the depressed to play in.

  A colorful ball rolled by and went against the figure. The dark figure picked it up and carefully removed all the dirt and leaves that stuck onto it. Handling it almost lovingly, he limply threw it away when pain suddenly flashed inside his heart.

  _Why did I come here? _he asked himself while walking to the swings and taking a seat to one. He glanced around the whole scene of the place: dead and dreary, while falling leaves tried to cover the darkness, they gave up and only followed the winds. _It certainly matches my mood._

  As he pushed his feet against the ground, causing the swing to move to and fro slowly, a memory of the playground when it was cheery suddenly appeared before him:

 _ A little boy was carefully handling a big ball. He bounced it hard to the floor; it went back and hit his face. Angrily, he tried to bounce it off again when a little girl about his age went to stop him. "What are you doing—hurting yourself? That isn't how basketball should work!" She took the ball away from the boy. "It's not even dribbling!"_

_  The boy could only stare at the ball. "Why do you want me to play it so much?" The girl dribbled the ball slowly and shot it in the air. She picked it up and dribbled again. "Now THIS is a dribble."_

_  She handed it back to the little boy and urged him to imitate. He bounced it off with a little less energy than before and grabbed it back again, then did the bouncing once more. "You didn't answer me yet!" he grumbled._

  "Nice start! But you shouldn't grab the ball and then bounce again; it's a double dribble in games. But you did well for a beginner." A teenage boy of about thirteen came into vision and went near the boy. The girl grinned at him and went a couple a feet away to watch. "You want to know why? Well, it was my idea, because I want you to become a great player when you grow up. You are taller than a normal kid your age and I think you have the potential to do it." 

  He jerked his finger towards the little girl. "My sister couldn't do it, of course; she's a girl and females' games aren't that popular in America or Japan. So she'll be playing strategist instead." He took the ball and stared hard into the boy, who was listening intently without even blinking. "I don't want you to just waste your life doing nothing. Would you want that?"

_  The boy knew he expected it, so he answered: "No."_

_  "I thought so. Your height and talent would be all a waste. Besides, you develop skills of communicating with your fellow members and teamwork and strategy is also needed. It's an all-round sport if you think about it." He ran a hand through his spiky blond hair and handed the ball back to the little boy. "Here. Give it another try."_

_  The boy took it, but never did anything. Instead he just lowered his head and said, "Cloud, are you sure I could do it?"_

_  The teenager cocked his head thoughtfully. "You wouldn't if you don't even try. Don't worry, I'll give you all the pointers you need to become a real pro."_

_  "You really will?"_

_  "Trust me."_

  After that another scene suddenly flashed before him. _This time it wasn't a bright summer, but a cold winter season, and the same little boy after a few years held the same orange ball that was smudged with snow. The girl went to his side and took a deep breath before saying: "I'm sorry for the way things turned out."_

_  The boy looked away and never replied. The girl sighed at his expression. "I wish I could change what happened, but I couldn't. No one could. But the least you could do is just continue on without fear."_

_  "How can I continue like this?" He threw the ball furiously and it landed a few arcs away. Then he turned to the girl. "How can you continue without him?"_

_  The girl smiled. "I asked Chiharu-san the very same question a few hours ago."_

_  "And what did she say?"_

_  She ran towards the ball and picked it up. She returned to her spot next to him and showed the ball to him. "She said, 'Why? Has he ever left you?'"_

_  The boy couldn't utter a word to that. He looked at the basketball. Now the white was gone and it became cleaner than before. "I guess I'll take over from here," he said quietly, still uncertain of the decision that was going to take lead in him for the rest of his life._

_  The young girl grinned at him. "Who ever said you're going to be alone? Of course I'll come along! I'll train you in my brother's place. And I won't stop until you reach his dreams."_

_  "You really will? Promise?"_

  "I promise."

  He couldn't think more any longer; he could only grit his teeth and shot angry eyes at the colorful ball. His eyes became blurry and he could only blink it away in disgust. _Liar! You should know how much it feels to be left behind without knowing the true cruelty of it!_

  Rukawa stood up and ran to the direction of his house. That's the only place he'll ever belong—nowhere else, nothing else…no one else.

  "He really improved quickly then. After only 4 months he already learned how to do hard techniques. In his first game in elementary he did three successful fade-away shots that won the game." Ellyta recalled his past practices as she and Sendoh ate finger sandwiches she packed earlier. "But my brother wanted him to improve so much more—he was confident that Rukawa-kun could become like an ace player before he could even enter junior high school. He invited us to national games to see what the real players are like. He was part of the All-Japan Team, then, when he just turned sixteen."

  Sendoh whistled in awe. "Sugoi." 

  Ellyta nodded. "They had a match with the American Team when Cloud saved us front-row seats. He was the point guard and he scored 50 points in the first half. Rukawa-kun and I noticed how energetic and happy he was at that day, but we couldn't figure out why. It was in the second half when something struck."

  "What happened?" Sendoh popped the last bit of sandwich into his mouth and chewed slowly, trying to process everything she said and coming up with an inference of what happened.

  The blonde lowered her head as the memories came flooding back to her mind. "It was in the middle of the second half…that my brother suddenly collapsed quietly and fell to the floor. There weren't any injuries or blood, but we heard his teammates say they should bring him to the hospital since they didn't feel a pulse. Rukawa-kun and I rushed to the nearest hospital to see if he's okay, but we only saw him covered in a dark blanket."

  The Ryonan player couldn't find any words to comfort the girl, for she was trembling when she move on to the story. "The strangest thing was he was smiling, as if he's telling us he's only sleeping. But he never woke up nor came back to us."

  "Rukawa-kun accused basketball for what happened to Cloud. But when I told him he should continue for my brother's sake, he started to train like crazy. But after a few months later I found out…" she stopped in midsentence. "Why? What's wrong?" Sendoh inquired.

  "Oh. I think I heard something from over there." She pointed to the bushes behind them. "I'll go check it out."

  "Iia, I will. Just stay there, ok?" Sendoh stood up and went towards the bushes slowly. As soon as he reached the spot, he started to move away branches to find a bush of red.

  "Did you find anything?" Ellyta called from their seat. "No, just something red…" then something dawned to him. He quickly pushed away some more bushes in order to confirm if that red color was from…

  "Sakuragi!" 

~*Next Chapter – Invitations With A Secret*~

There! Reactions, or a little bit of help? Just put a review, and I'll keep on posting. Maybe after 5 reviews, I'll put the next chap. ^_^ 

Y'all come back someday!

PS These goodbye quotes aren't mine, by the way, I got them from Suikoden 3. I love that game ^^


	10. Chapter 9 Invitations with a Secret

I'm sorry I couldn't reply to anyone right now…and for the loooooooong break! Gomenasai!!

**9 ~ Invitations With A Secret**

  Sendoh looked at the Shohoku freshman, whose face was covered with dry leaves. "What are you doing, spying on us?!"

  The embarrassed Sakuragi leaped out from the bushes and observed Sendoh. For once in his whole life, he had never seen the calm, cool captain of the Ryonan team so infuriated. Steam practically smoked out from his ears. "Y-yo, Sendoh, Akari-san."

  "Sakuragi-kun!" She turned to face Sakuragi, her face turning red. He knew her from the conversations about a new American transferee in Shohoku, and he heard she was a "very cute, intelligent and polite girl". He wasn't sure if her redness were from anger or from humiliation. "You were here all this time, listening to us?"

  "No-not really! I just went here a few minutes ago, and I saw you two together so…I kinda heard your story, and…" 

  Sendoh interrupted by grabbing his shirt collar. "'A few minutes' doesn't make any difference, does it? 'Cause you still heard the whole conversation!"

  "Oh no!" Ellyta covered her face with her hands in horror. "This is horrible!"

  Sakuragi shrugged free from Sendoh's grasp and observed the blonde, who looked like she was going to break down right then and there. And Sakuragi wasn't the type that is used to seeing girls—especially kawaii American girls—cry over spilled milk, much less because of him. "It's okay, Akari-san!" he said hurriedly to calm her and also his own nerves. "I won't spread it around. Promise! I swear!"

  Sendoh ran over to her side and sighed at Sakuragi as he regained miraculously his normal, calm, but still less-cooler self. "Well, you'd better! This is her personal life we're talking about. If every one in school hears this story, not only will her privacy be tampered, but Rukawa's as well!"

  _Hmmm…maybe I should consider this then_, Sakuragi said to himself as soon as he heard his longtime rival's name and imagined him being reduced to shreds. But he never dared mentioned his inner thoughts to the two as Akari took several deep breaths and smiled shakily at Shohoku's monkey. "It's okay, I guess. Can I trust you on this one, Sakuragi-kun?"

  "Sure! I'm tensai at keeping secrets!" was reply that any fan of SD would naturally guess he'd say. Ellyta glanced at him. _Maybe he would_, she pondered. After all, he is also one of the most trusted team members of the basketball club. 

  But that's the problem: he practices and plays everyday and every game alongside Rukawa. He would slip up eventually in front of him and the whole basketball club, and she's dead meat.

  But she doesn't really have a choice on this matter. She couldn't go back to the time she relayed her life to Sendoh. Just like how much she wanted to go back to when this whole thing started. She _has_ to trust Sakuragi…even if it kills her.  

  Sakuragi leaned against a tree trunk and narrowed his eyes in question at the sight of them in deep thought. "Why don't you want anyone else to know anyway?" Then he snapped his finger as a light bulb flashed. "Ah! Sou ka (I see)! You don't want Rukawa to know that you guys are going out!"

  "NO!" Both of them shouted at the same time. Ellyta had sweatdrops behind his head. _Can't he even tell when he overheard us? _Sendoh on the other hand was thinking, _Kami-sama (God) thank you thank you THANK YOU for giving him a stupid not-so-processing mind! You must have known he would do some spying! Oh thank you that Rukawa wouldn't have another excuse to kill me!_

  Ellyta shook her head and chuckled. "It's not that, Sakuragi-kun. It's…um…it's kinda hard to say…so…"

  "So you like him, then?"

  Ellyta gasped a little as she heard his words. Like Rukawa? It never occurred to her that she'd been doing all this not only to meet her childhood friend—but also to be able for them to be together like old times, and more than that. _Did I go back for that? _She seemed too confused to answer.

  Whether she likes him more as a friend or not, one thing's for certain: Rukawa is special to her life and to her brother's memory. She vowed to be there helping him, and she should keep that vow until the very last moment. _If_ Rukawa ever lets her, that is.

  It's another bright day at Shohoku High, but not so bright for the students as they squint their eyes and yawn in supreme tiredness. 

  It's exam day, and it's quite obvious that many of them did not even sleep a wink as they struggled to review their reading materials. So there are a number of kinds of students available for that day: 

  First of all, the Brainiacs, who are the students (especially the ones wearing huge, chunky eyeglasses) who carry practically half the books in the library and appear to be confident in acing their tests. 

  There are also the Worrywarts, the students who chew their nails until they devour all of them in fear of flunking. 

  The Desperate Crammers, the people who study at the last minute because of their relaxing activity the week before, and under it there are two kinds: the ones who cram the night before an exam, and the ones who cram right before the exam time. 

  And lastly, the I-Couldn't-Care-Less students who never had a clue about the tests and never even worried about the results.

  Let's get a closer look at one of the subjects labeled under this particular category. He has on a wrinkled Shohoku uniform—obviously he either hasn't got any time to iron it properly or he just can't bring himself to do it. He's wearing fuzzy fox ears and a long bushy tail, and he is currently snoozing at the rooftop. Yep, you guessed right, dear fans of SD, this was no other than the kawaii kitsune Rukawa Kaede, sound asleep! 

  Some students knew about his favorite spot and went there just to get a glimpse of the fabulous ace player. "Oh, look. He's sooo cute when he sleeps like that. Which is always," a freshman girl gushed to her tomodachi. 

  "I wonder if he even knew the final tests are today," the other wondered aloud.  

  "That's Rukawa-kun. He's too cool to care…" Suddenly an arm brushed her off.

  "Oh gomen," the girl who just stepped in apologized. "Do you mind if I pass through?"

  The girl suddenly screamed at her face. The new addition had to cover her ears in surprise. "Y-you…are…Akari-san…right? Oh my God, it's the most popular girl in school, standing right in front of me!!" Then she went around Ellyta like a crazy monkey, tugging her sleeve and fingering her golden braided hair (does it remind you of someone we know ^_^). "Wooooow, you're even prettier up close! Can I have an autograph? Oh please, please, please!!" 

  The girl held up her hands to help calm down girl currently labeled _demented_. "Uh, s-sure. But you don't need to go that far." She quickly tore a piece of paper from her bag and signed her name on it. The girl snatched it as soon as she let up her pen and squealed in delight. Suddenly the bell rang to signal the students to go to their rooms. 

  "Thanks again, Akari-san!" The girl waved and left, pulling the arm of her friend before she could even retaliate.

  Ellyta sighed, thankful for the quiet she just received. She knew she had to go to Akagi and Kogure's room as well, but she had a little business to do first. She silently snuck up near the dead sleeping Rukawa, and took out a letter from her purse. She stealthily put the letter between his fingers. 

  Before she got up, she observed the peaceful face of Rukawa as he snored. "He looks so contented right now," she murmured in barely a whisper. "I better not disturb him."

  "Darn! I can't believe that test we just took up!!" some senior complained to his companion during recess time. "Did the sensei actually think we could actually memorize all of the dates about the whatsoever war it was? We're not androids, you know!"

  "Shhh, pipe down, he's going to hear us," his friend hissed at him. "I don't wanna mess up the few correct answers I DO have." The student grumbled and took a big bite out of his sandwich and chomped loudly. 

  "So how'd you do on the test, Ellyta?" Kogure asked his female classmate. "I bombed something pretty badly."

  Ellyta took a little sip from her carton of apple juice and gently dabbed her lips with a napkin. "I can't guarantee mine's good, either."

  "Oh really? If that's sort of a secret code, I'm guessing 'not good' means _at least_ an A-minus for you, am I right?" Kogure teased. Ellyta grinned a little in reply and doodled on the margin of her notebook. A photo flew out of her open bag and hit the senior's face. 

  "Oh sorry, my fault." She reached out for the picture. 

  "No big." He scanned quickly the picture, and then commented, "Hey, is this you when you were little? Who's the guy carrying you?"

  "My brother."

  "Sugoi, he's so tall! Strangely, he seems kinda familiar. I can't really tell who, though." Kogure scrutinized the photo closer. "Then who's this kid next to him?"

  Ellyta fingered her braid in a kind of uncertainty. "Ummm…he's…"

  Akagi looked at the photo over Kogure's shoulder. "Hey, Ellyta, I just got back from the History teacher Fujiwara. Omedeto, he says you aced the test," he greeted before looking back again. "Wait a minute, isn't this…!"

  "What's wrong Akagi? You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

  "Ellyta, isn't he…"

  The blonde couldn't do any more but answer. "Yes. He's Cloud Strife. He's my brother."

  "Cloud Strife!!" Kogure couldn't help but shout in extreme shock. The other students stared at him, and he blushed and turned away to look back at the picture. "He used to be the youngest player of Japan that beat the national America team five times in a row! He's your brother?!"

  Ellyta nodded meekly. "My mother married another man, so I changed my name to Akari. It used to be Strife from our real dad. We would've changed my brother's name also if he hadn't passed away before that."

  "Oh, I'm sorry." Kogure handed the photo back. "It must've been hard for you." Akagi nodded in agreement and stared off into space; anyone could tell he was still shaken from the news of the legendary player and his relations to his fellow student. He was his idol and one of his motivations to enter basketball in the first place. He used to be a little distraught when he heard his idol died during a game. His name still existed in basketball history, also in the other parts of the world, and was even more popular than Kareem Abdul Jabbar or Michael Jordan.

  Akari smiled. "It's okay. You can't actually say he's died." She glanced at the photo for a moment before putting it back to her bag. "I mean, I always pray to him at the shrine. So it's like actually meeting the person you want to talk to. It's not as good him being alive, of course, but it's better than mourning forever for him."

  "Sou desu ne." Akagi was slightly impressed at the girl's courage. He couldn't even bear to think what would become of him if he would lose his sister Haruko. No more serving extra rice for him, no more extra cheers and support in his games, no more high-pitched squeals about Rukawa…oh wait, that's not a downside. ^_^

  "So…" Ellyta began. "Are you guys okay to go to my birthday party this Friday?"

  "Sure!" they chorused. 

  "Can you make those almond cookies for me?" Akagi politely requested.

  Akari blinked before nodding at him and smiling. "Sure, if that's what you want, Captain!"

  "Mitsui-sempai!"

  Mitsui and Tetsuo turned their heads around to see a blonde running out of the gate during dismissal. As she ran to their side, she smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry for interrupting. Can you spare a few minutes?"

  "Who's the cute girl, Mitsui?" Tetsuo asked the former delinquent as he eyed the girl in curiosity and interest. "She's Akari-chan, a senior transferee from America." Mitsui answered before turning to Ellyta. "Do you need something?" 

  The girl shook her head and gave him a small envelope. "It's an invitation. Can you come to my house this Friday?"

  "A party?" Mitsui asked. "Sure, that's fine, but why am I invited? I hardly talk to you. No offense." 

  "The Shohoku players are invited," she explained. "Sempai, the directions are there in the letter. Do you—" suddenly she paused and coughed for a few seconds while covering her mouth with a handkerchief. But Mitsui could tell it was more than just a slight choke. "Hey, are you all right?"

  She smiled at him. "Yes, thank you." 

  "So is there going to be a game here?" Mitsui scratched his head in confusion. "Since you mentioned about the team, but a basketball party?"

  "It's not like that, but you'll see when you get there. We'll just have a good time, okay? We hope you'll consider. Bye!" She waved and ran to the east. 

  "I envy you, Mitsui," Tetsuo suddenly said as soon as she was out of earshot. "You already have your choice of girlfriends."

  "Nani?!" Mitsui protested. "It's not like that, I only see her at practices! Heaven knows why she invited me and the other members. Does she want to see another fight of the monkey and the gorilla or something?"

  Tetsuo laughed and puffed out a cigarette. "You never know."

~*Next Chapter – Rukawa vs Sendoh!—Battle for the Dream*~

Urgh…………………………it'll get better in the next chaps!


	11. Chapter 10 Rukawa vs Sendoh Battle for ...

**10 ~ Rukawa vs Sendoh! – ****Battle**** for the Dream**

  _"This is something I cannot do, for I am like a river going against the dam."_

_  "Yes, it might be impossible. But sometimes the river washes the dam away."_

  Sendoh sighed and picked up a loose leaf that fluttered along with the wind. He couldn't erase the fact he just experienced during his club practice a few hours ago. "I can't believe I did that." He sighed again and recalled the incident.

  During their daily practice, their stressed out coach Taoka was as usual criticizing Fukuda's rash movement during their games, not to mention his behavior before him, while the other players did their practice game three-on-three. But Fukuda was a good sport this time, he only stared at the wrinkled old man as he blabbered on with his complaints, instead of creating another reason that might make him quit the club again. 

  But after a few minutes some of the teammates couldn't take the insults anymore and tried defending their forward. Sendoh was left alone on the court and practiced on shots—he doesn't like debates very much. "Coach, maybe you should let it drop for now. After all, he is a valuable member of the team."

  "Yeah," Koshino nodded in approval. "I don't think we would have scored nearly as much as Shohoku's last time if it weren't for Fukuda." 

  Some others agreed. "Sou da na."

  "Uruse!" Taoka-sensei countered, almost at his limit. "You can never expect him to improve himself if you keep on praising him!"

  "But what about Sendoh-san?" Uekusa chimed in. "You always praise him, and yet he continues to be an ace player and captain of Ryonan."

  Taoka sneered at Fukuda (he's so mean X-( don't you think?). "That's a different story. Sendoh, on the other hand, is dependable, and prepared for everything. He's also considerate, and calm…"

  _Sheesh, does he have to say those things about me? _Sendoh had his eyes _way up his eyebrows when he heard partly their heated conversation. He threw the ball and it slammed hard into the ring. Another miss of the day. He grabbed the ball and made his favorite shooting position, but he suddenly stepped on a puddle and made him slip his balance. He realized after half a second the free hand that held onto the ball before. _What the…!__

  "And most importantly, he doesn't make stupid mistakes that will affect the rest of the team and bring it down to failure—"

  "Look out there!!"

  "Eh…" a moment later a ball zoomed by in full speed, missing Koshino and Uekusa by inches, whizzed past Hikoichi's outstretched hand, and went to the finish line: Coach Taoka's face!

  _"TAOKA-SENSEI!!!!!!"  _

  He was rushed to the school clinic right afterwards. After he woke up wearing a thick clump of bandage on his nose, he was speechless for almost two hours then and just walked straight out of the gym. (Can you say karma ^_^) The team continued to practice for half an hour before they gave up and headed for home.

  "Yare yare (Oh boy)," he mumbled with a lifeless tone as he entered his desolate house on a little bump at the corner. He reasoned out at first that it wasn't his fault for making the coach escape injury in shambles, but he couldn't help being accused as part of the problem. "Stupid hand, I guess you're better off broken." He gave a wry smile as he glanced at the culprit taking out a stray lemon from the kitchen counter. After a few minutes he decided he couldn't stand being in the dim-lit house alone and went outside and walk in no particular direction. That's when he noticed.

  He cast a glance at the 187 cm tall shadow a few feet ahead of him, who seemed unaware of his presence, so he tried to send him a greeting. "Yo! Rukawa!"

  The freshman looked back at him and continued to walk far ahead. "Sendoh."

  Sendoh paced a little quicker to catch up with him. "Man, you have no atmosphere at all!" he shook his head jokingly as he caught up. "Is that how you treat your buddies?"

  "Who ever gave you an idea you were one?" Rukawa quickened his walk in order to avoid the annoying Ryonan player. 

  But Sendoh already sensed this and immediately blocked his path. "If you have any spare time, let's have a match."

  Rukawa frowned a little and studied his appearance. He couldn't see any intentional motives, just friendly notions. But he wouldn't be fooled so easily with this guy. "Whatever, Sendoh. Spit it out and what do you want?"

  "Nothing! I just want a little one-on-one 'cause I never got to practice much today," he reasoned out. Then he pretended to look mildly surprised. "Are you saying you want to back out on this? I thought you liked a challenge." He only said this to arouse his fighting spirit. He knew Rukawa wouldn't quit anymore at that line. He knew him that well.

  Rukawa rolled his eyes. "You're losing it. Don't you go crying back home if you lose."

  Sendoh grinned at him back. "Now that's the Rukawa I know!"

  "Say, Hanamichi," Yohei started to speak something while the gang were strolling down the street to hunt girls as part of their routine. "Did you have time during your date with Haruko-chan that night?"

  Sakuragi looked at Yohei in question. "What, I thought you guys were spying on us the whole time we were there!" Then he gave a mysterious smile. "You can say Haruko-san had the best night of her life. It wasn't as good as being with her alone, but…"

  "Okay, okay." Yohei looked away and munched on a chewy candy they just bought, but any idiot could tell the forlorn look on his friend's face. "I get the picture."   

  "What's with you?" Sakuragi blinked several times and went closer to observe him like a piece of the science lab specimens. "Did you eat something b—"

  "Hey, look at that!" Noma yelled-whispered at them to get their attention just as a girl passed by in the other sidewalk.

  She had on a dark blazer and a denim skirt that hugged on her figure without showing too much. But already the boys were drooling heavily. "Oh man, she is HOT!"

  Sakuragi took only a second to realize who it was by just looking at the loose blond hair. "Akari-san!! What's up?"

  "Nani!? You know her?" the four members asked in unison.

  "She's in the third year." He waved a little to the blonde. Akari smiled at him the moment she went to the corner to the delight of the Guntai (Army). "Hello, Sakuragi-kun, are you doing something?"

  "No, they are," he added grumpily as the others crowded around Akari and making weird noises. (?) "You are so lucky, Hanamichi. So kanojo (girl/lady), do you want to have tea with us? C'mon, let's have some fun." Takamiya said in a voice that's supposed to be suave but he ended up making it bubbly.

  Akari smiled a little at him before passing the poor guy. But he was already in heaven. "Look guys, did you see that? She smiled at me!!" 

  The other three shook their heads in sadness. "I really feel for him," they muttered.

  "Akari-san, what's this?" Sakuragi held up a small envelope he just received, and tore it to reveal a blue stationary. He briefly scanned the contents. "You're having a birthday party…Who's coming there too?"

  She ticked them out with her fingers. "Akagi-sempai, Mitsui-sempai, Miyagi-san, and Rukawa-kun."

  "ALL of us? Is there a tournament there? And don't invite the _KITSUNE, HE'S A WASTE OF_ _TIME_!!" Sakuragi spewed out a zillion replies at that. Akari's smile widened and chuckled. "No, Sakuragi-kun, but you'll find out when you get there, though it's not as exciting as you guys thought."

  "Ok!" Sakuragi shrugged to let her know he wasn't that disappointed (Sakuragi's so polite, isn't he ^_^). "Sure hope I won't get lost finding your place. This looks way out from mine." 

  The Guntai's jaws dropped open. "Hanamichi's going to a party with that sexy girl?! What's the world coming to?" Thanks to that, they received another round of steaming lumps. "Itaii (Ouch)…"

  Ellyta chuckled at them in sympathy, and then focused herself to Sakuragi. "Well, thanks a lot, Sakuragi-kun."

  "Me? Why?"

  The blonde smiled at him. "If it wasn't for you, I would've said something that I shouldn't." Akari turned and went to the other side, but not before waving at the group. "Bye guys! See you there, Sakuragi-kun!"

  "Yeah!" Suddenly he ran towards her as he forgot to ask her something. "Akari-san! Chotto matte (Wait up)! Can I invite Haruko-san too? PLEASE!"    

  Rukawa grabbed the ball after Sendoh hit the ring hard with his slam dunk. "Damn it!" He turned to the porcupine-shaped captain. "My turn. Hurry up and get down from there."

  "Okay, okay, take it easy Rukawa!" he laughed at him and got down to the ground in an instant, then went to his position. "Geez, this isn't the Inter High, so relax a little."

  "You wish!" He dribbled slowly the ball and met his rival's eyes with determination to win the game. But Sendoh's apparently didn't share the same feeling as he smirked a little. 

  "What, are you bored?" Rukawa snapped in annoyance. 

  Sendoh didn't wipe the smirk off his face as he stared hard at him. "Nothing, really. I'm just wondering why Elly chose such an uptight guy as her friend, not to mention going all the way back for him just to get busted."

  "What's that supposed to mean?" Rukawa seemed a little fazed, which gave a chance for Sendoh to steal the ball and make another dunk. "That makes 2 for me. And I thought you said you're going to leave me in victory!"

  _What's his deal today? _Rukawa was reaching boiling point because of him. He knew Sendoh was irritating, but he never enjoyed making fun of others; instead he respected them for their trying. However now he was starting to become a pointy-headed demon whose goal is to delude others with misery. _I shouldn't be beaten. I won over Sannoh, the one team he couldn't even face. So why do I bother hearing his dumb remarks? _But he still remained shaken with his comments, and he couldn't figure out exactly why. 

  "Oi, I thought you wanted me to hurry!" Rukawa snapped back to earth and focused on the game. _I will win this game. All I need is to concentrate on it, not on that freak. _Sendoh grinned at him as if he could read his thoughts and dribbled the ball smoothly. A second later he suddenly attacked and passed the shocked Rukawa, attempting another dunk to purposely crash him mentally.

  Rukawa cannot hold his tolerance any longer and jumped even higher to block his plans. But instead his outstretched hand subconsciously gripped on Sendoh's arm and the two players dropped hard to the ground, with the ball bouncing back afterwards.

  "Hey!" Sendoh stood up and glared a little at Rukawa for a while. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

  Rukawa opened his mouth to say something nastier back to him, but decided against it. If he continues like this, pretty soon _all_ of the whole darn world will be mad at him. Not that he genuinely cared about others' feelings, but somehow that can ruin his plan of beating Ellyta in her own game. 

  He ignored his furious words and didn't stand up for a moment. But after a few more minutes of the game he didn't muster enthusiasm to play anymore and plopped to the floor, taking a swig of his water bottle.

  Sendoh who lost his original personality a moment ago kept his patience and sighed, taking a seat next to him. "I know you are good, Rukawa. No wonder Cloud Strife looked out for you until his last. But if you're going to stay like that, you'll never improve. Your talent will only be wasted!"

  Rukawa couldn't believe his ears. Sendoh didn't appear jealous of the fact he wasn't chosen by the no. 1 player in Japan to be his successor but Rukawa—the reason why he always tried to best him in the first place—or even the situation with Akari: he was infatuated with her before she left. Did he actually CARE for his rival? "What are you trying to say?" he managed to ask.

  Sendoh picked up the ball and rolled it around with his index finger. "I'm not really after the basketball thing, mind you. The problem is you and Elly." 

  The kitsune didn't react but listened attentively, for he could tell he wasn't finished with his speech yet. "Ellyta went back for you, and I think you know the reason why. So what's the point in ignoring her?"

  "What reason? Actually, THAT'S the problem. She left and didn't even explain ten years ago!"

  Sendoh was bug-eyed. "You mean you don't…know? Not even a clue or something?"  

  Rukawa let out a breath from tiredness. Sendoh dropped the ball without even sensing it. "Sometimes I can't get how those siblings' minds work."

  He stood up again and handed him the ball. "Well, I don't know if I should say this," he started. "But you should at least respect your friend—er, your mentor's sister. She wants to help you and that's enough reason for me to do the same." 

  He walked towards the exit of the outdoor court, paused and faced the Shohoku ace. "And you better get started before it is too late."

  He observed the thick letters imprinted on the neat brick wall. "Kanagawa Prefectural Shohoku High School," he read loudly and smiled. "I'm finally here."

  As he brushed his pants and got up from crouching a little, he grabbed a crisp linen bag leaning against an old tree. He took out a notebook and opened it to the very last page. "So let's see…I gotta talk to the principal first at the third floor about Hiei's absence…Take the entrance test…"

  "Oh my, isn't he different than anyone? Look, he has the cutest hair!" Two girls giggled, who were wearing what he could identify as female Shohoku uniforms. The boy put his notes back and went over to the two. "Anou, sumimasen. Could you direct me to the principal's office?"

  The girl who commented a while ago—wearing pigtails and a dark lipstick—took a step closer to him to see more of his features. "So you're gonna be a new student here? That's great! We'll do more than that, we'll give you a whole tour of the school!"

  "Oh, no, that's not necessary—" But before he could even finish, the girls grabbed his arms and dragged him along to the entrance. _Are the girls here THIS impulsive? _he thought with a shudder.

  "Don't worry, you're in good hands with Kaoru and Fuki!" the girls chorused happily as they continued their march with their arms locked against his. "This will be a tour you'll never forget!"

~*Next chapter: Sweet Sixteen*~


	12. Chapter 11 Sweet Sixteen

New chap again! I'll make up for my supreme laziness in the past ^^ 

FlamerBitch ~ Er…I had supposed you'd know it'd be a Mary Sue once you see the words "Self-Insert". Thanks for taking time to review!—Don't you have anything to say about the _story? Ah, well…^^;;_

Butthead ~ Haha, sorry if I look like someone who is too conscious of reviews XD I'm not really, but in order to know whether I'm improving or not, I need feedback from your people, right? But thanks for speaking your mind anywayz! *bows* 

Maybe I could revise this from the beginning…if I have the time to do so ^_^ For now please bear with me as I stick to my plan. But now that I know what you guys want, I would avoid these mistakes in the future. Ne? ^_^ 

**11 ~ Sweet Sixteen **

  _"Even if we know it's cruel, what other choice do we have but to follow our path?"_

_  "You left out one thing: Whoever said there is only one path?" – from Gensoumaden Saiyuki_

  "Look, Kaoru-chan! They're looking at us—we're becoming popular!" Fuki tossed her grayish black hair over her shoulder to get a big impression by the crowd of students watching them, although they were in truth taking a look at the probably most unique teenager they have ever seen. 

  The would-be new student on the other hand observed the buildings one by one to get the feel of the surroundings strange to him. _This is going to be my second home for the next few years or so. I have to blend in—I really need that, _he added in his mind as he saw the sea of people eyeing his hair. He could also faintly hear parts of conversations. 

  "Is that a new hairstyle from the US or something?" 

  "Is red 'in' this season?" 

  Or even "Gosh, that new kid's a walking flower!" and the sort. 

  One freshman girl strode over to him and adjusted her ponytail before asking in a very soft and shy voice, "Hey, are you…um…a boy or a girl?" The baffled outsider coughed a little—probably from shock—before answering, "Uh, boy, I guess." The girl smiled up at him (she's really short compared to the new guy), and sauntered away.   

  _Am I really that strange-looking to these people? _He heard shushed voices as the three of them went by the corridors during dismissal. After a few minutes he politely tapped Kaoru's shoulder. "If you don't mind, who are those girls and what are they doing?"

  Kaoru turned around to see what he was referring to. "Oh them? They're the Rukawa Shinietai (R. Brigade)." The girls in cheerleading uniforms were in a perfect cheering formation executing high jumps and kicks while shouting, "Love me love me love me RUKAWA! YAY!". "They cheer every game and practice session Rukawa-kun's in. You know him already, don't you?"

  "Yeah, I heard him before in my old school. He's kind of popular," the boy agreed. 

  One cheerleader (that girl wearing "KA" and part of the "Rukawa Three") went over, her face registering insult. "What do you mean 'kind of'?! That's below understatement! We demand respect from you to our Rukawa-sama!"

  The other girl (this time wearing "RU") butted in. "Don't bother telling him that. He must be an accomplice of that freak Sakuragi! See, he has red hair too!"

  _Who's Sakuragi? _He wondered as the third ("WA") got beside the other two. "Oh my God, this place is already creeping with redhead jerks who are trying to beat our beloved Rukawa-kun!"

  The "RU" girl nodded. "Don't worry. We are here to protect our love and get rid of the pests!"

  "So yo! So yo (Right! Right!)!" the other backups chorused, their pompoms in the air.

  "I think we'd better vamoose," Fuki commented. Kaoru nodded. "Yeah, before they break us apart." 

  They pushed the boy away to the entrance of the school cafeteria. "Ahem, now this is our caf, where we obviously take our lunches. Noodles are the best choice, but the veggies here aren't so bad either."

  "So now we showed you the classrooms, the corridors, the cafeteria…" Fuki trailed off as she can no longer add another. "So where else?"

  The new guy suggested, "How about the gym?"

  Kaoru shook her head. "Sorry, but it's off-limits right now for the basketball players. It was never like that before, but it might be some sort of secret training." She picked a flower from the bush nearest to them. "Why are you interested? Are you a basketball player, or just a fan?"

  He scratched his head thoughtfully. "You might say that."

  "Okay! That's all for today!" Ryota as the new captain and replacement of Akagi called for a dismissal as the others headed straight to the locker room. "Mitsui-sempai, are you coming to Akari-chan's party?"

  "Aa (yeah)," the three-pointer replied as he took off his shirt, dripping with sweat. "I'm still wondering why she chose us, though. What about you, Akagi?"

  Akagi was already dressed in respectable-looking slacks (hey, at least it wasn't a gorilla suit ^_^). "I'm in. Too bad she didn't invite Kogure."

  "She did." The glasses-wearing senior contradicted, wearing a normal outfit: checkered shirt and dark pants, and his hair was combed primly. He followed the others go out of the crowded room. "She just called our house last night and invited me. Where's Sakuragi?"

  "Here!" The red-haired monkey of the club answered, inside the showers. "I'm still preparing!!"

  Akagi took out a little box wrapped neatly in colored paper and a big bow nestled on top. "Okay, it's still intact. So where's Rukawa?"

  "He left about thirty minutes ago, Akagi."

  Mitsui frowned a little as the kitsune's name was brought up. "I really can't get that guy. A while ago he looked like he couldn't wait to get out of practice, and he looked really tired when he just entered the gym. Is that a bad sign, or is he excited about her little get-together?"

  "Duh! I'm voting for the first one." Ryota made some last-minute touches to his wrinkled shirt. "Hurry up, Sakuragi, or we'll be late!!"

  Sakuragi emerged from the locker room grumpily, but his outfit still looked the same as always, just a white shirt and the same school pants. 

  "What the, you baka!!" Miyagi spat out as he took a glance at the freshman. "You made us wait too much just to see you wear like garbage as always?! You are going to embarrass us in front of the Americans!"

  "Oh yeah? You look you could use a really good makeover yourself!!" They started to make a fight as two fists hit their sorry heads. "You two monkeys! _STOP WASTING TIME AND LET'S GO!!_" 

  "Wakateru, Gori, you don't have to punch me…"

  "Hi guys, you made it here!" Ellyta welcomed them warmly on the front gate. The starting five of Shohoku was, indeed, present and accounted for: Sakuragi was being pulled in the ear by the Gorilla Former Captain, Akagi Takenori, who was wearing slacks. Mitsui looked absolutely devilish in his slick jacket, and Miyagi right in his heels was wearing a buttoned-down shirt. Kogure looked handsome in his checkered shirt. 

  And Sakuragi…well, he looks the way he is everyday. "Sorry we're late, Akari-chan, it's this monkey's fault!" they apologized. 

  The only person missing in the entrance was the ace of Shohoku. _Did he reject my invitation? _She asked herself queasily, but on the surface she looked pleasant in her kimono-type dress with long sleeves. "Come on inside, dinner's ready!" 

  "Whoa, what a house!" Sakuragi and the others were astonished as they entered Ellyta's place, an old-fashioned Japanese house with hanging lanterns on the trees that surrounded the area with different dimmed colors. It is a little close to being a mansion, but these kind of houses were said to have been ancient palaces of the past Emperors, and they're only seen by historical pictures in Kanagawa. Now it seemed the players were inside their Japanese History book. "It's nothing like the modern houses and buildings in Japan," Akagi whistled.

  Mitsui was speechless for a few moments. "It's really grand, but homey." 

  "Aren't we a little too dressed for this place?" Miyagi asked uneasily as he looked at his teammates' appearances as if they were attending a fancy ball.

  "You all look great," Ellyta complimented. "I really like your outfit, Kogure-sempai."

  Kogure smiled at her. "You too, Ellyta." 

  Sakuragi snuck up between the pleasantries. "Oi, oi, what about me? I'm a lot better-looking than the usual genius, if that's possible! Nyahahahaha!!!"

  "Uruse (shut up), Hanamichi!" Akagi pulled his ear once more. This time it was starting to stretch from all the torture it received. "You look more like a ruffian to the rest of us!" The others laughed and Ellyta slid open the door for them. 

  The room was enchanting to the eyes of the modern citizens of Japan (or China if you think about it). Antiques were everywhere and porcelain decorations like cats and handmade fans stood on a beautiful shelf. They could only stare at the stuff in amazement as they followed the blonde to the dining room located in the far corner of the house. They paused at the entryway.

  Sitting in the low table in front of them was a lavish feast, all coming from old Japanese recipes. "Wow!!! This is paradise!" Sakuragi immediately went to one side and rubbed his hands together with glee. 

  "Where are your manners, baka zaru!!" Akagi shouted at him.

  "It's okay, Akagi-san. We're here to have fun!" Ellyta sat on the other end of Sakuragi and motioned for the open-mouthed others to join. "C'mon guys, you can't just stand there all night."

  "Before that, Akari-chan, we brought something for you." Each of them (even Sakuragi, whoa!) handed out a gift. "Arigato (thanks)!" She took them one by one and carefully placed them in the cabinet near her, her face flushed. "You really shouldn't have."

  The other three followed and knelt down on the vacant spots. Eyeing the food hungrily, they weren't sure yet where and when to begin, since this was ancient style dinner and they never listened about it in school. _Man, I wish I paid more attention to class for once! _the only thought in the heads of the players besides Hanamichi, who couldn't wait to grab a morsel, and Akagi who patiently waited for the host to begin as described in the History class he attentively participated in everyday like any other subject. 

  Ellyta cleared her throat. "Well, now that we're here, I might as well…" The sliding door in the entrance made a sound. 

  "Is someone there?" Kogure asked Ellyta and she shrugged in reply. Suddenly they couldn't actually believe what they saw standing in the hallway.

  It was Rukawa himself! He had on a traditional yukata (or a male kimono) and tight pants, in his hands held a small present. Surprisingly he was the only member of the club who dressed right for Ellyta's party. "Rukawa-kun!" Ellyta whispered in shock. _He really came here! But why…_ Then she remembered her guests and stood up to lead him to the table. "We're glad you decided to come in. You're just in time for dinner!"

  "I'm not! You interrupted a very good time of eating!!" Sakuragi glared at him. Rukawa as usual replied, "Do ahou." The others were a little rattled with the newest guest who just arrived.

  "How did Rukawa know what to wear?" Miyagi whispered to Mitsui. "It's like he's psychic or something!"

  "I don't know," Mitsui whispered back. "But that Rukawa's something else. Does 'Mystery Man' ring a bell to you?" Akagi and Kogure agreed with them.

  "Ok, now that idiot kitsune's here……Akari-san, hayaku (hurry up) and say what you are gonna say so we can eat!" BONK! The reward for that is—what else—a one-of-a-kind punch by the gorilla captain. 

  Ellyta chuckled and never felt happier in ages as she saw the complete Shohoku players—including Rukawa—were present for her party. "Okay, we might as well start now."

  Sakuragi was brimming with joy. "YAY! Itadakimasu (Let's eat)!" He took a pair of chopsticks in front of him and took a piece of shrimp. As he was beginning to pop it into his mouth, he realized the silence of the room and stopped. 

  The others watched Ellyta close her eyes and with palms against each other she started to pray quietly. But what's eye-catching was that Rukawa—beside Akagi and Kogure—was doing the same thing. _What the…? _The others didn't know what else to do but follow their lead and pray, though they were occupied with something else. _This is totally weird. Rukawa knows what to wear, and now he's praying. How did he manage to learn all these by sleeping in classes?_

  After a few minutes Ellyta and Rukawa opened their eyes and returned to their normal stance. Everyone else sighed in relief—they gave up their silly method after less than 30 seconds. The American blonde smiled and announced, "Well…Itadakimasu!"

  "Hi, Hiei, I'm finally back home. Sorry I was late in calling."

  "What took you so long? I was starting to think you got lost in the place."

  "Sort of. I have to ask two guides to direct me to this apartment."     

  "Guides?"

  "Never mind that. I have your schedule. You need to take the test tomorrow, by the way."

  "Are you done then?"

  "Yeah, I think only missed out 7 questions. Why do you want me to take it first anyway?"

  "Simple. Now I would find out the answers. Write them down on a piece of paper, and make sure they're numbered."

  "I should have known. Aren't you afraid the monitor will catch you tomorrow?"

  "Don't worry, no one caught me in the past. You know I'm too fast for them."

  "Yeah. But what if I refuse to give them?"

  "You wouldn't."

  "…You really know me that well, huh?"

  "Of course."

  "So you're gonna join me in the tryouts this year?"

  "How many times do I need to tell you it's a waste of time?"

  "I'm not sure. You owe me a favor, you know."

  "Let me guess. If I say no, you won't give me the answers, correct?"

  "Yep. You know me that well, don't you?"

  "…Sometimes I wish I don't."

  "I just noticed, Ellyta," Akagi began as he looked around the house after dinner. He held a glass of lemon tea while the others lay down on the floor, completely full and exhausted from the fight they made right after eating. "Where are your folks? We never saw them tonight."

  It was fortunate the space was large enough for them or they might've broken an antique on the other room. They were still pretty energetic until Mitsui and Ellyta took out bottles of sake. Sakuragi was sprawled in the center, while Mitsui was dead drunk with sake in the corner of the room. Miyagi was sleeping soundly beside the rebounder and mumbling "Aya-chan…" in his sleep. Rukawa was nowhere to be found, for he was drinking in another room. "I'll kill those who will disturb me", he said. 

  Ellyta sipped on her tea and stretched out her arms. "My brother was the last family I had. He was my official guardian when I was still very young and he took care of this house along with his best friend Chiharu. But when he died years ago, Chiharu-san took me to America."

  "I see." Kogure sat up. He didn't actually joined the fight a while ago, he just got a lot of bruises and wasted a lot of energy from stopping it. "I was asking myself a while ago how an American like you knew and lived in Japanese culture we practically never even heard about."

  "I'm actually Japanese," she corrected him and she stared at the full moon behind the tranquil movement of the branches of the tree. "I asked Cloud before why we look different from the others, and he just smiled and never told me. That question went on for years."

  Sakuragi yawned and rubbed his head. Ellyta looked at him behind her and smiled. "Anyway, I guess I'd better prepare the guest rooms for them."

  "You mean we're going to spend the night here?" Kogure asked in wonder.

  But Ellyta already stood up and carried the tray of empty glasses to the kitchen counter. "It's no big deal. I already called your parents, and I have extra rooms in the other side. As long as you don't break anything, that is." She finished washing the glasses and placed them in straight rows. "Besides, I won't do anything to you guys while you are sleeping."

  "Well, sure but…" Akagi continued Kogure's indecision. "It's not that. We might, you know, invade your privacy or something. After all, you're a lone girl here and we're all guys. Aren't you feeling…"

  Ellyta grinned. "Dayjoubu (Don't worry), I know you are nice people. Mitsui may be a gangster and a delinquent before, but Anzai-sensei changed him somehow. And the others may be a riot, but they're really considerate guys." She pointed to the room to her left. "I think Rukawa-kun's asleep right now there, so it would be best not to disturb him."

  Akagi and Kogure had to think for a minute. "Okay. If you insist, but can't you at least throw this monkey out? He's the only one reliable enough to destroy your house." He looked at Sakuragi.

  She glanced at his tired face and shook her head. "I don't know…it seems to me he's just as reckless as Rukawa-kun, so no harm done."  

  "Just as reckless as Rukawa?" Akagi echoed in disbelief. _Did she say that for real? _But Ellyta didn't add more to that and headed for the stairway. "I'm going to prepare your rooms. Can you two help me bring them up here? They look like they could sure use a hand." 

~*Next Chapter – He's Not Only Asleep…*~

Ek…I can't think of a better title…………T.T


End file.
